Alpha
by FreyReh
Summary: Michelangelo is missing, help comes from somewhere the turtles least expect it. Homicide Detective Tara Howes and her partner Diana Fredrick are a great team and a lot of it has to do with Tara's secret... Though she wonders that if someone like her AND the turtles are in Manhattan... What ELSE lurks in the city? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Dis: Yes, I did it again, folks. Blast it. Another story. However, I feel like I am allowed since I finished Down the Rabbit Hole! Anyway, this came to me along with a THOUSAND other ideas this weekend but this one is pounding in my head a lot harder than the others so I'm starting with THIS. I dunno, hope you all like it! If all else, this is a way to get my obsession with this idea out of my head! :)

Title: Alpha

Full Summary: Michelangelo is missing, and with the brothers scrambling around the city to find him help comes from somewhere they least expect it. Homicide Detective Tara Howes and her partner Diana Fredrick are a great team and a lot of it has to do with something Tara hides from everyone BUT Diana. When they stumble upon Michelangelo, they have to throw the book out the window to keep an even LARGER secret safe. However, it leaves Tara questioning that if someone like HER and someone like the TURTLES are out there…. What else could be lurking in the shadows?

Rated: M (language, violence, MAYBE sex sit, haven't decided yet)  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Romance (?)  
Setting: AU, mixture of 2k3 and 2k7 series with a dash of the live-action movies.

Dis: I don't own TMNT

.

.

.

"This fucking blows."

Detective Tara Howes made a fist and just about punched it into the locker room wall of 5th Precinct but knowing that it would be a BIG mistake she settled for digging her fingernails into her palm. Her face flushed in anger and her green eyes glittered. Other females around her looked uneasy and were hurriedly leaving the locker room save for her partner: Diana Fredrick. Diana was looking bored, jean-clad legs crossed as she bounced her booted foot in agitation. Diana was hiding her anger a lot better than Tara was.

"I know it does, but what can _we_ do?" asked Diana calmly, her sapphire blue eyes imploring.

"March up to the Capt's office and have a word?" asked Tara, now defeated as she sunk down onto the wooden bench opposite of Diana. Unlike Diana, who preferred to wear jeans, leather boots, and a blouse or top with a leather jacket to her job, Tara wore the typical black slacks with a blouse and coat and on occasion worked in heels. It wasn't like she could feel the pain for wearing heels for over twelve hours anyway. The said heels clanked against the tilted floor as she outstretched her legs.

The Captain sometimes got on their case about their attire. Diana was from Oklahoma, and her Southern upbringing (and drawl) had her loud, proud, and stubborn as hell. The Captain finally gave up in telling her that '_cowgirl boots weren't acceptable at 5' _but at times still pressed Tara about her heels. Not that she cared; she was damn good at her job and bore down on suspects as if she were wearing a pair of Nikes: and the old man was left to grumble in his office when they'd saunter away. Now, however: Tara was ready to give him a piece of her mind.

A witness, a sleazy slime ball witness, had said she had gotten '_too aggressive'_ and wanted to press charges against her. Police brutality he had said and even though both girls had testified that he had at first resisted arrest and then tried to run from them: they were taken off the case until the charges were dealt with because the kid had a broken nose and a few cracked ribs.

Fucking baby. She hadn't hit him THAT hard! Okay, maybe Tara HAD hit him a little hard because she DID crack his ribs. Still…

"It isn't worth it. Just let Detective Ryan and Bennett take the case," said Diana. "Before we get suspended or something. Just wait, the charges will be dropped and we could fight to get it back. He's a punk with priors a mile long, this won't stick, Tara."

"You're right. Ugh! Still…"

"Looks like you wanna hit that wall." Diana leaned forward, voice lowering as she braced her elbows on her knees. "Unless you want more problems I suggest you cool yer shit."

"Yeah," said Tara, running frustrated hands through her brunette locks before using the hair tie on her wrist to keep it up in a ponytail. Unlike Diana, who had a head of blonde curls she liked wearing down: Tara hated having her hair down. It was thick, hot, and got in her way half the time anyway. "Shit. Shift is over anyway, let's head home."

They lived together in an apartment on Mulberry. The rent was atrocious but it was close by where they worked. Diana had her pride, but she took the help Tara offered on a Detective's salary. Sure they made enough to make rent, but that was about it. Tara had money set aside from a trust fund she had gained access to two years ago. Her father had wanted her to be a lawyer, go to Harvard like he had: and she had disappointed him greatly. He had done all he could to prevent her from gaining access to millions: but after a heart attack and a mother who had never agreed on keeping the money from her, she had been granted access and living a lot easier than she had been a few years ago after moving from Connecticut to New York.

After grabbing her purse from her desk, Tara strolled out of Precinct 5 with many of her fellow officers offering condolences and how ridiculous the charges were. She had many friends here, many veterans remembering her from her Rookie Year hitting the beat on the streets of Manhattan. Though she surpassed many in rank, she still held them on high regard. However, tonight she wasn't in the mood to try and remain cheery; she nodded and offered waves while Diana talked a bit. Though the kid was going after Tara, Diana took it as a personal hit as well and many of the males swarmed around her like a bunch of tom cats that caught a whiff of a female in heat.

"Well, guys, we best be on our way," drawled Diana, offering a Rookie a dazzling smile that had him spilling his coffee all over his vest. Tara snorted, strolling out to the parking lot with Diana on her heels. "Damn girl, wait up!"

"It's pathetic how men fall all over you," said Tara, a twinge of jealousy in her tone.

"Oh, baby doll, they love you too! You just scare most of 'em is all!"

"Hey, if they can't handle this," said Tara, motioning to herself. "Then they aren't worth the time."

"I think it was when you KO'ed Parker in the ring that they all started takin' a step back," said Diana, entering Tara's black G6.

"The guy called me '_sweet cheeks'_ and made kissy faces at me. I taught him a lesson that day in keeping his guard up," said Tara with a shrug, starting up her car.

"Uh huh," said Diana with a smile, pulling on her seatbelt. "Chinese tonight?"

"And beer," said Tara, putting her car in gear then racing out of the lot, the motor of the Camero roaring. "A lot of beer."

.

.

.

"Hello, sweet and sour," said Tara, almost cuddling the bag the cashier handed to her. "I cannot wait to eat you."

Diana snorted, paying for their dinner before grabbing her veggie lo mein and sesame chicken.

"You're a bit happier than you were ten minutes ago."

"Food cheers me up," said Tara with a shrug. "And sex." THAT got a few stares from both men AND women. "But mostly food."

"Uh huh."

They left the store and walked toward their apartment. Parking was a bitch this time of night and they had decided to park at their place and take the two block walk to the 24/7 King House Buffet. The duo walked side by side, groups parting to make way for them due to their heights of 5'10" and 5'11". Wearing heels actually put Tara at an even six foot. Being tall helped with the intimidation factor.

"So," said Tara conversationally, looking up at the black sky before at her friend. "Still seeing Brooks this weekend?"

"No," said Diana, swinging her bag carelessly. "I broke that off. He's so… BLAH. Boring. He wanted to go to a wine tasting. A WINE tasting! I don't even _like_ wine. Unless I'm too drunk to care what I'm drinking. I dunno I need someone more… Adventurous."

"Williams went through a divorce," said Tara, taking a right. "I'm sure he'd be up for it."

"Williams is like… twice my age and I don't need a man havin' a heart attack in the middle of an adventure."

This had Tara tossing her head back and laughing just as two kids shoved between the two of them, running their asses off like they had someone on their tail.

"HEY!" Tara looked back just to make sure it wasn't cops pursuing them. When seeing no one she rolled her eyes. "Damn, kids. Oh, how about Adams? Sure he has that spoiled eight-year old girl who threw that tantrum at last year's barbeque, but you could work with that…"

"HELL NO!"

.

.

.

Raphael was on the tail of the first good lead in a week. He raced over the rooftop of a 24/7 Chinese food place, eyes never leaving the two Dragon initiates. His brother had been missing for almost two weeks now and they had ruled out the Foot after Karai had insisted they had nothing to do with his disappearance. Karai… She was the type to brag every time she one-upped them plus Leo had managed to slip a tracker on her and after secretly infiltrating the Foot base they had found no sign of Michelangelo.

Raphael's molten gold eyes narrowed as the two thugs shoved past two females. One protested, actually looking behind her to see what the hurry was before conversing with her friend. Raphael smirked as the two teens entered a building.

He was lucky enough to be dealing with some dumb ones. Expertly he leapt over the top of the roof he was on to land silently on a fire escape. He tapped his earpiece, something Donatello came up with a while back to keep their hands free but communications open on missions. It seemed to work out pretty good so far.

"Hittin' up a storage place on Mulberry," he growled into his communicator.

"All right, Raph," said Leo, on his own side mission of the night tailing other Dragon recruits. "Keep us posted."

"Will do." Raphael tapped the communicator again before taking out a sai and jimmying open a window. He was in an office now and smelled ink, coffee, and fresh paint. Quietly he dislodged the sai from the window lock and entered, bare feet soundless on the carpet. He eased open the office door and narrowed his eyes in the dark, taking out the cameras with a flick of his wrist: the shuriken lodging into the camera lens. The kids had entered on the ground floor and he was just about to check it out when he heard panting. They were racing up the stairs! Convenient.

"Listen. We hang low in here till the streets get crammed with the drunken partiers. We'll blend in, and get back ta Hun."

"Why the hell is the freak after us?" complained the other.

"I dunno. I bet its gotta do with the missing freak!" Raphael was ALL EARS now. "Hun is all pissed and wants ta know who did it so he can take the freak for himself! Hey! Ya hear about Terry today?"

At this the other teen chuckled. "Yeah, that he got his ass handed ta him by that bitch cop!"

"If I was him I'd of said I fell. Ain't got no cred sayin' a chick beat the snot outta ya."

Raphael smirked. Looked like the cops had a little fun with a Dragon today too, but now? It was HIS turn. Calmly, he stepped out of the office and growled as the two teens stopped dead in their tracks. They were tall, lanky, and stunk like pot. Their tattoos trailed up their bare arms, at least the ones their sleeveless, black tops didn't cover. The bald one on the right had his Dragon tat on his left arm while the one on the left had it wrapped around his neck.

"Ah shit," cursed Lefty and before he could turn and run Raphael gripped him by his hair and slammed him face first into the wall. Blood streaked across the fresh, white paint and chunks of plaster rained down onto the carpet before he pulled the Dragon back up by his hair. He took out a sai with his right hand, twirled it so that the hilt was pointed outward, and then socked the Dragon hard in the gut. He heard a whoosh of air, a barely audible croak, and then the teen was on the ground.

Slowly, Raphael's eyes trailed up to meet Righty's.

"Boo."

Righty screamed, turning to run and Raphael sighed, rolling his eyes as the teen raced down the hall. Honestly, he could have stopped him but now that he knew that the Dragon's didn't have Hun and also knew that the interrogation he was looking forward to wasn't going to happen: he decided to let off a little steam. He gave the kid a ten second head start before bolting after him. However, his enthusiasm quickly diminished as he opened the heavy door of the stairwell in time to witness the kid let out a squeak before falling down the stairs, knocking himself out.

"Agh, seriously?!" Still vibrating with rage Raphael went back the way he came and headed to the roof. He let out a growl as his fist connected with the vent of a ventilation duct, the metal bending to his fist's will. He looked up at the starless sky and focused on the moon. "I'm gunna find ya, Mike. Wherevah yer at, hang on bro."

.

.

.

Leonardo perched above the city of Manhattan, right leg up on the ledge with his right arm lying across his bent knee. The calf of his left leg stretched as his bandana tails whipped violently in the breeze, hitting his stoic face, snapping like a whip but it didn't bother him. He was too focused on the goons below him stacking up boxes of items that were more than likely illegal drugs or weapons. As each year passed, his faith in humanity started to diminish just a little bit. Raphael was the one closest to the humans, his best friends being humans after all. Raph mingled by going to the movies, or walking in the park: even racing his bike once in a while at night and earning cash for them to live off of. Oh, Raphael didn't know that HE knew that and Leo kept it to himself.

They fought enough as it was, adding the fact that Raphael participated in ILLEGAL races would just put more fuel into their already burning fire. The heat in their arguments were more like smoldering coals nowadays but with Mikey missing tensions were high. The Foot didn't have him, which left the Dragons or worse… Bishop.

"This is Raph," said a buzz in his ear.

"Go for Leo… Anything?" he asked hopefully.

"Dragons don't got him."

"_Kuso_," said Leonardo sharply, twisting abruptly away from the ledge. His steps turned into a staccato rhythm against the pavement as he paced back and forth. "How do you know?"

"Listened to them spill dat Hun wants ta know who has 'em."

"Great." Leonardo stopped to rub his brow. "Leonardo out."

He twisted back around and looked over the ledge once more. They were still there, stacking up boxes with items that would dirty up HIS city even more. He stepped up onto the ledge, a warrior of the night in the shadows, before leaning forward to free fall. He used a light pole and a side gutter to his advantage, flipping until he was at street level. Cracking his knuckles and not bothering with his katana he used the shadow to his advantage. One startled gasp after another was heard until finally, after numerous choke holds and hits to the backs of unsuspecting heads: Leonardo stood victorious. He tied them up, made sure both the guns and dope were visible, and then made an anonymous call to 9-1-1. He stayed there, perched on the rooftop, until he could watch one, two, and then three squad cars show up and arrest the gangsters and procure the illegal goods.

Leonardo sighed as the first rays of sunlight started to hit the city. He would be back out on the streets tomorrow. Now knowing that the Foot and Dragons weren't involved, they needed to make plans on finding out if Bishop had Mikey… Or someone else.

.

.

.

Donatello sat at his computer, typing vigorously, and soon his screen was filled with many windows: each containing a different video. It was surveillance video from the night Michelangelo disappeared. The same video he's been studying day in and day out for two weeks. Even getting a set of fresh eyes had been no help. He glanced to the left where April sat on her own chair, head cradled in her arms as she breathed deeply in slumber, her last cup of coffee only half gone having gone cold. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips before he turned his attention back to the screens.

_Feed one: Mikey walking from the back alley of the manhole closest to the lair entrance, taking a right…_

_Feed two: a flower shop security feed of him passing by, hesitating only a moment to peek in at a display._

That made Donatello smile. Michelangelo always appreciated the smaller things in life from the taste of pizza to the look and smell of flowers. Donatello remembered a time, long ago when they were teens, when they were at Casey's grandmother's house. Casey had been eighteen at the time and had managed to get his dad's van and the sixteen year old turtles had been excited about their first real trip. They had taken April, seventeen at the time, along due to her demanding to go. Some griping about '_mans' night being ruined'_ had been said but it had been April who Mikey had spent the most time with walking in the woods and picking flowers and watching animals get drinks at the pond. Mikey, since then, always looked forward to the semi-annual trip up north.

_Feed three: entering Louie's pizza parlor… Nothing amiss… Getting pizzas and exchanging money… Leaving with boxes…_

_Feed four: another view of the parlor. No one looks at him but the cashier. Cashier is oblivious to a green hand handing her the money, popping her gum, handing him his change before looking to the next customer in line…_

_Feed five: Exiting the parlor… heading toward the flower shop… only…_

He doesn't make it. Somewhere between the flower shop and the pizza parlor something happens. When he hadn't come back within an hour with the pizzas they had called. Twice. No answer, so they had investigated. Three pepperoni pizzas had been found being eaten by homeless men whom, after a long bout of questioning, insisted that they found them in the sidewalk. One said he heard tires squealing, but that was it.

Thus started the extensive search and after overhearing what Leo and Raph said, Donatello's hope was starting to fade. Would they find their brother? Who had him if not the Foot or Dragons? The suspect list was small but at the top was Bishop. Whoever took Mikey had been smart enough to take out the tracking chip from the phone: something that was powered even if the phone was off.

"Mmmhhpphhh…" Donatello's attention was once again diverted to the woman on his left. She opened her eyes and yawned before sitting up, running a hand through her hair and wiping the corner of her mouth with her index finger. "Anything yet?"

"No," he answered, turning back at the screen as she started rubbing the back of her neck. "You'll only hurt yourself sleeping on my desk. Go sleep in my room. I won't be using it for a while."

Donatello jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and once again looked at her. Her blue eyes were filled with compassion and HOPE. FAITH that they would find his brother and it was something he was lacking at the moment. Wasn't it the golden rule of any kidnapping case that if someone wasn't found in the first forty-eight hours their chance of survival shrunk significantly?

"We'll find him, Donnie…"

He sighed, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze, and with the feel of cool metal he could feel himself start to shut her out. He was doing that a lot lately, shutting her out. Especially now with Mikey missing… Then again, it could do with that rock on her left finger. She was engaged, off-limits. Whatever sort of… HOPE he had about ever telling her his feelings for her died the night she told Casey Arnold Jones YES.

"Like I said," he said coolly. "You'll wreck your neck sleeping on my desk. Maybe you should go home to Casey… I'm sure he's wondering where you are."

"Donnie…" It's like she could tell he was pulling away but he didn't look at her, just kept looking at the screen. He heard her sigh of defeat before she gathered her things. "Call me if you need me…"

Then she was gone, leaving the mutant turtle alone in his lab, the only company that of the fish inside an aquarium at the far end of his lab. With no distractions in the room he regained some focus and once again played the videos, and again, and again…

And again.

.

.

.

April O'Neil arrived home and softly closed the door behind her. She locked it before hanging up her purse and coat on the coatrack. She sighed when seeing a figure lying on her couch, arms and legs splayed, a hockey mask and set of various bats beside him on the floor. On the coffee table were about five empty beer bottles and she rolled her eyes before picking them up: the glass bottles clanking together as she walked silently to the recycle bin. Glaring at the figure she unceremoniously dropped the bottles into the bin and he jackhammered up from the couch as the glass shattered.

"Wussat?" he mumbled.

"Casey," she said, slightly annoyed, hands on her hips. "When did you get in?"

"What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his face as he settled back down on the couch.

"Five."

"Bout 'n hour ago."

Five beers in one hour. Astonishing. No, not really. For someone who insisted he wanted to be nothing like his old man, he was sure following in the drunken footsteps. April never saw a problem at the beginning of their relationship but now that they were living together: she was seeing just about enough. Oh, he never raised his hand at her, but they've gotten in many arguments that left him throwing things or walking out. He didn't have a steady job, instead being her delivery man whenever a client needed something delivered. Even then he was always late, always promising to do better. At first she'd been lenient because of the whole vigilante thing but now…

It was getting old. Hell, she even let him pick out an engagement ring from HER store so that he didn't have to take out a loan! Rubbing her forehead from the stress headache forming she went to the fridge and opened it. She was tempted to drink the one remaining beer but instead pulled out some water. She'd sleep for about three and a half hours then open the store at nine. She had a client coming at ten to buy a Ming vase and if she was lucky: even more. The thought reminded her that she STILL needed to get Donatello a thank you gift for helping her out with the website. He's been acting weird around her lately and she knew she needed to talk to him after Mikey was found.

"The guys find anythin' else out?" asked Casey from the sofa.

"No," she answered, leaning back against her counter. She uncapped the water and took a quick drink. "The Dragons and Foot don't have him. I dunno, Casey, I'm worried. It's been two weeks…" April sighed before taking another drink. "I'm worried. You should have seen Donnie tonight. He's so stressed out. They all are."

She put the remaining water back in the fridge then headed to the back bedroom. She turned around to ask if he was coming when a loud snore answered for her. Rolling her eyes she left him on the sofa. She changed out of her jeans and sweatshirt and slipped off her bra. Finding a plum colored tank-top she pulled it on before climbing under the covers. She set her alarm, and then fell back against the covers. Morning would come too soon for her, but she hoped that the new day would bring good news.

.

.

.

The loud bang of the door closing is what woke him up. Sitting up in the corner of the cage, Michelangelo rubbed at his neck, the collar making his skin itch and HURT. It was metallic and had a nasty zap to it if he fussed too much. The person who had him was psychotic, bat-shit crazy. He had once felt sorry for him in his teen years, when he talked about always being bullied. Never appreciated. Hell, he even related to the guy. Now? Now Mikey knew this dude's problems ran A LOT deeper than his ever had.

He watched, blue eyes studying his every move as the scientist emptied bags upon bags of stuff. Before, Michelangelo hesitated to take food but now when the bag was tossed at him he took it greedily. The food was never poisoned, never drugged. Hell, if he wanted to subdue him all he had to do was zap the collar a few times. He's taken blood, skin, and once when Michelangelo woke up me noticed a front piece of his plastron missing on the upper edge. The area was still tender.

He bit into his food: half-rotten vegetables or fruit usually. If he ever got out of here he was never eating another carrot or banana ever again. The idea of leaving was getting dimmer and dimmer. He's tried to escape before but the collar had some sort of sensor on it. Even when he got out of the cage, it activated and blasted him into next week. No, really, it had been a Saturday and he hadn't woken up until Sunday night.

He's asked many times what the scientist wanted and he never got a clear answer. Research on a project, something related to his D.N.A. and the mutagen and the effects it would have on humans in a controlled study. All Mikey knew was that the less blood the doc took, the less he needed him: and the more in danger his life would be.

"Well, Michelangelo, it seems like the first trials are coming along well. Now… We move onto phase two. Which means…"

Baxter Stockman faced him and Michelangelo's eyes widened. In Stockman's hand was a syringe filled with red liquid. Michelangelo didn't know what it was but he did NOT want that near him. He backed to the end of the cage, collar clanking against the metal bar, the chain attached to the collar (courtesy of his first escape attempt) rattled in his grasp.

"Uh-uh…" Stockman pulled out the remote. "Remember what happens if you fight."

Michelangelo acted like he was about to comply, and when Stockman got close he wrapped the chain around his arm and yanked. The scientist yelped the sound of bone popping music to Mikey's ears as well as the sound of the glass syringe shattering. Michelangelo tried to reach in time, but Stockman must've had the remote in his grasp because soon the turtle was on the ground, convulsing as waves upon waves of electricity traveled through his body.

"FOOL! YOU ONLY DELAY THE INEVITABLE!"

Stockman rose, cradling his arm. In tears the scientist stumbled to the door, with any luck he'd be gone the rest of the day. Happy, for now, to be safe: Michelangelo retook the corner of the cage and even though his muscles still trembled he smirked. He wasn't going to go down easy and he hoped, that if he was still fighting, that his bros were still looking for him.

"C'mon, guys," he whispered, eyes closing. "Find me soon… I dunno how much longer I can take this…"

.

.

.

**TBC**…

Yes? No? Maybe so? Reviews are appreciated and loved! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Dis: I don't own TMNT

Note: Thanks to all my readers here and at the Lair(URL in my profile) for reading and reviewing the first chapter! Chapter two took me a while to get out so I'm hoping it was worth the wait for you all. :)

.

.

.

Tara woke up then promptly rolled over to cover her head with the covers to block out the sun. It was her morning off, having three night shifts before gaining a full day off. Had she still been on the case she'd have gone in to check the progress but her silent phone throughout the night let her know they were still mulling over testimony. She had gotten careless, but the murder victim had been a fourteen year old girl. She had taken this one personally due to the violence of the crime and she had wanted to pin it on a member of the Dragons: John Rivers, a punk with a rap sheet longer than the Nile River.

She let her anger control her, and lost control of herself, and it could make that little girl's loss of life be another number in cold cases. Sighing, she pulled back the covers and went to her dresser. She changed into her Academy sweats, sports bra, a t-shirt with Tony the Tiger on it saying his cereal was just great, and then found her multi-colored Asics sneakers. She strapped her MP3 onto her arm and with a quick trip to the bathroom she was going down the stairs of the duplex apartment. Diana's door had been closed, which meant she was going to take advantage of their morning off and sleep in till noon.

After stuffing the apartment key, some cash, and her ID into a small compartment beside her MP3 player she started stretching. Once she felt she was good to go she jammed her earbuds into her ear. Dope's _Debonaire_ rattled her eardrums and made her blood sing as she started off at a very steady pace. Her feet pounded into the pavement to the beat of the song and instead of taking a left on Canal which would take her on her route to work she continued on. There was a small park ahead. It wasn't the size of Central but had a path around it and the smell of trees and freshly cut grass heightened her mood.

Taking a turn off the path she cut through the grass, taking on the dips and little inclines with ease as the song transitioned into In This Moment's _Whore_. Okay, it might have been a slightly degrading song, but Tara liked the steady beat, especially when she cut into the playground and hijacked the monkey bars to do pull-ups on them. Those with kids usually didn't have them up and in the park at seven-thirty on a Friday morning anyway. Steadily she pulled her chin over the bar over and over again as the singer screamed into her ear about how she'd do whatever she'd want to the man so long as he admitted he needed her. This made Tara scoff as she dropped to the dirt, changing the song to Chevelle's _Sleep Apnea_.

Rolling her shoulders and shaking out her arms she started a steady jog back onto the path. Heading along Mulberry she was cutting along the outskirts of Chinatown. She smiled while smelling her favorite bakery that had the best damn egg tarts in town. Pulling out a plug she entered the shop. The family that owned it was super nice and she smiled at the Asian grandmother who immediately waved upon seeing her.

"Miss Howes! Good morning!"

"Good morning."

"Your usual?"

"Yes please."

It took a mere moment before Tara had a white, paper bag with egg tarts and a large coffee in hand. She walked the rest of the way back to her apartment, the soothing voice of Justin Timberlake (a guilty pleasure) keeping her company until she opened the door. She tossed her player, key, and ID into the bowl after locking the door and toed off her shoes before heading into the kitchen. She sat upon the bar, sliding onto the stool before greedily taking out a tart. She moaned in delight during her first bite.

She couldn't get something like this up in New Haven. She was certain her dead father would roll in his grave if he saw where she was currently living, and the company she kept not only with Diana but even speaking to the elderly woman in the shop almost daily. Her father had been a snob, born and bred with a silver spoon in his mouth he had been handed his legacy like his father before him. The first day she disappointed him had been the day she was born without a penis. When it was clear her mother couldn't have any more children he had '_settled'_ with teaching her the business ropes but she hadn't been interested. Strike two. It was the day she went to academy that he deemed her '_dead to him'_. It hurt, HELL it had hurt, but over time she got over it. Mostly. She met Diana at Academy and had become fast friends with her… They then miraculously managed to get in the same Precinct and would often be partnered together once they were no longer deemed Rookies.

It was the night Tara got shot for the first time that Diana had found out her secret. At age thirteen, Tara found out that she wasn't quite normal. Bored one day she had ventured out of the stables with her white, purebred Arabian named Snow. In the woods and unescorted she had been racing Snow through the streams and over fallen trees when the horse had stopped abruptly due to not being confident in making a jump. Tara had then been thrown into a thickly trunked tree.

It was after a minute of screaming that she had stopped. She hadn't FELT it and upon looking down the only thing askew had been her clothing. Thinking that perhaps she had imagined hitting the tree she had ridden back and quickly changed. It wasn't until she was in a car accident at age sixteen with her best friend, whom had died in the rollover while Tara hadn't a scratch on her, that she started to figure out she was DIFFERENT.

She couldn't feel pain, hence the ability to wear heels at all times. She could push her body to the limit and still not tire. Her skin was tough as nails too; she did tests after that car accident. She stabbed her hand and nothing. In fact, the knife had bent at the end and if she hit someone too hard she could crack a bone of not worse. Then she had gotten shot and while Diana had frantically pulled at her to see if the bullet had penetrated her vest, Tara had calmly pushed her friend away and pushed her shirt to the side to see a bullet, flattened to the size of a quarter: nestled in the hollow of her neck.

Diana had many questions but Tara hadn't known the answer to all of them. She didn't know WHY she had the titanium skin and why it was still soft and warm to the touch and molded easily in a lovers hand instead of cool and hard. She didn't know why she could run a mile in heels easily without crippling pain in her ankles… Basically, she didn't know WHY or HOW she was bulletproof and why she had the strength of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Her parents didn't have special powers… She remembered her father in a cast once after breaking his arm…. And her mother cut herself all the time when she tried to cook something in the kitchen. She had broken her arm at age three and had no problems getting her immunization shots to enter school. She had just somehow… Evolved over the years.

Finishing up her tart she rolled up the bag and tossed the one she got for Danica in the fridge. She finished her coffee then headed back up the stairs to shower. It wasn't until she was exiting her private bathroom, towel drying her hair: that her phone rang. She quickly answered it when seeing it was her boss calling.

"Hey Captain!" Slowly her face fell and her eyes started to glitter with anger. "WHAT?!" Her knuckles turned white and it took all her willpower to NOT crush the phone. "C'mon! Well what the hell am I supposed to do for TWO WEEKS?! Yes, I'm VERY lucky I only got suspended and not fired but, Sir, he's-" Abruptly she closed her mouth, her eyes closing as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Unlike her skin, her brain wasn't super and she felt a headache forming behind her eyes. "Okay, Sir. Thank you. Yes, I'll see you in two weeks."

She ended the call then promptly fell onto the bed and screamed her lungs out. Diana came running in seconds later, gun drawn and blonde locks all askew. Upon seeing Tara's fist pounding into the mattress and her phone sitting by her head she lowered her weapon.

"The _hell_ Tara?"

"I'm suspended for TWO WEEKS! WITHOUT PAY!"

"Oh." Diana blew her hair out of her eyes. "Is that all?"

Tara's glare had the blonde raising her hands up in surrender before slowly backing out of the room. Tara was left to her thoughts. She was pissed, BEYOND pissed, and had no idea what she was going to do for TWO weeks! All her current cases were being reassigned and so was her partner. Tara then smirked, some of her anger slowly draining away. What would make her feel better? Telling Diana she got to be with PARKER in her two week absence.

.

.

.

April felt like the walking dead. Even though she was on her third cup of coffee she could feel the puffiness of her eyes without even looking in the mirror. Upon exiting her bedroom in a pair of grey slacks, a sleeveless, button-up blue blouse, and her nude plume heels she had taken another coffee to go before exiting the apartment.

After the destruction of the first store in a fire which also took all her belongings, April had taken the insurance money as well as a settlement of the city because they wanted to turn it into a parking lot, and found a building in a more populated area. Not so secluded in location her store was doing great and had been worth the large loan she had taken out to build it, especially with it being so close to a police station. Her apartment was only a short walk away and she didn't mind the small amount of exercise she got every morning. She stopped at a newspaper stand and got a magazine along with the daily paper. She entered the store and placed her purse under the counter and opened up the register. She had yet to hire anyone in her store, preferring to do things on her own for now before entrusting someone. That, and her store was still a haven for her mutant friends and having someone else that didn't know about them around would be an added stress she did NOT want. With no one in her store yet, and not expecting the client for another twenty minutes, she opened the magazine and browsed through it. She stilled at an article.

_Are You Happy With Yourself? Ten Ways to Improve Your Self-Esteem!_

April stopped at the article. WAS she happy? She was engaged, owned her own store, and was a successful business woman who had clients in countries like South America, Africa, and Europe. She's traveled and seen more of the world than the average person and yet… Something was missing? Her eyes browsed the list, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

_'…getting a new look sometimes boosts your self-esteem by not only obtaining compliments, but also sparking up something to surprise your significant other…small things from changing your hair to getting your nails done can make you feel good about yourself…'_

She had to admit that over the years she's remained the same. She's cut her hair before, and has grown it out like now but never anything too extreme. Perhaps it WAS time for a change. She was a new woman, different than the April of the past, and wanted to express it.

When her client showed April sold many pieces before making calls to area salons. Finding an opening she scheduled an appointment for later in the afternoon before settling back down on the stool. She pulled out her phone from her purse and setting the paper and magazine aside she scrolled through her contacts. Keeping her eye on the hands of a grabby four-year-old she texted her friend. Her BEST friend who has been avoiding her for the most part even before this hectic week and she was starting to miss him.

_Hey. Any leads? Need me to do anything before I head down there?_

It wasn't long until she got a reply.

_Nothing new… No need to make a wasted trip. Will call if we need you._

April frowned, body tensing. He didn't want her to come down tonight? That was odd and a little… Disheartening. Deciding to bite the bullet she send a lengthy text back:

_Is something wrong, Donnie? I feel like you've been… Different around me. What did I do? I miss my friend and I feel like you're pulling away from me. After we find Mikey I want to talk. I'll respect your request and leave you alone tonight but please don't hesitate to call me if you DO need someone._

April waited and waited and WAITED for a reply but nothing came. Frustrated she stuffed her phone in her purse and her sudden gusto about the day depleted. She closed the shop earlier than usual on a Friday and headed for the salon. She wasn't nervous as the woman sat her in the chair and showed her a book of colors. April pointed to a shade with a smile and the woman stated that it was a good choice and went to mix the color together along with getting the other items together to "attack" April's red hair so that it took to the blonde.

Hours later, she was looking in the mirror with a smile on her face. It was perfect. She ran her fingers through her champagne colored locks, loving the curl the stylist added. After paying a large sum of money for her hair April headed home to the apartment feeling great about herself. Stopping to get a pizza for dinner because it had honestly been a while since she had a slice, the worker recognized her and complimented her on her new look.

The magazine advice so far had been great. So with a heightened mood she headed into her apartment to be greeted by Casey and Raphael gearing up to go out. April deflated a little as Casey looked over at her and just nodded. Raphael, however, grinned while taking the pizza from her, tugging at a blonde piece of hair.

"Hey, Blondie," he said.

"Hi," she answered with an energized smile. "Any luck?"

"No." His amber eyes darkened. "We're hittin' up the south docks tonight. Seein' if anythin' is out of place there."

"Sounds good," she said, pulling off her heels. "And Leo?"

"Said he was going after anotha lead across town. We got some extra artillery in this search. Don is out tonight, too, patrolin' Chinatown."

April then looked at Casey. He was staring at her with a confused look on his face and she rolled her blue eyes heavenward. Did he NOT notice? Truly?! Or did he not like it? April walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled, his own hands settling at her waist.

"Nice hair, Babe," he said. So he HAD noticed. "What made you want to change? I miss the red already."

April pulled away, crossing her arms over her chest and she was about to snap at him but Raphael saved Casey by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against his side.

"Hell, Case, I like it. If ya can't appreciate her hot new look I certainly can!"

April laughed at this before giving him an extra tight hug. She watched then as the duo headed to the window. She wished them a safe patrol before heading to the fridge. Remembering that one beer she decided it would be a good thing to wash her pizza down with. However, upon opening the door she noticed that the one beer was gone… and half of a NEW six-pack was missing.

"Casey…" Tears collected in her eyes as she grabbed the beer. "God dammit, Casey!"

She took out her phone, ready to call Casey and let him have it, and saw a text message from Donatello. Sighing, she wiped at her eyes and read it.

_Sorry for late reply. Was working out a plan. Will be around Chinatown tonight but can make a detour. Meet me at ten on the roof_.

April frowned before looking at the clock. It was eight. So she ate her pizza, down the remaining beers, and then went to change out of her work clothes. She walked out in a pair of pink pajama shorts and a white tank top. She snagged a large, gray sweatshirt that actually belonged to Raphael which she had just cleaned for him after his last visit during the day and slipped it on: easily sliding up the zipper and pulling up the hood. By the time she was ready it was nine-thirty. She grabbed her keys and phone before slipping on a pair of yellow flip-flops. She locked the main door then found the staircase that led to the roof.

She shivered when the cool night air hit her bare legs and huddled further into the sweatshirt. She found her favorite spot, sitting up on a flat ledge and brought her knees up and hugged them against her chest as she watched the cars and people pass by on the street below. She felt his presence two minutes later and she twisted her head around to face Donatello.

"Hey."

"Hi," he said as she twisted around, away from the ledge to stand before him.

"How's it going tonight?"

"Raph and Casey are currently at the docks. Leonardo reached out to Usagi and they are scoping out a hunch. So far no word from either team."

"I'm sorry," she said, reaching out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder but he tensed and she took her hand away before tossing them both up in the air. "What the HELL, Donatello?"

He seemed startled by her tone. She looked down at her feet, stuffing her hands into the deep pockets of the sweatshirt. She felt tears start to collect in her eyes and blinked rapidly to be rid of them. A pair of bare, green feet were soon in her line of vision and it was her turn to tense as two hands settled against her shoulders. He pulled her against him and she eagerly hugged him, eyes closing as a comforting hand slid up and down her back.

"I feel like everything is falling apart," she said, wondering if it was the three beers she pounded down in less than an hour that was making her talk. "From Mikey missing, you avoiding me… Casey… I need a friend and I have no one."

"You'll always have me," he said. "Things have just been tense for me with Mikey missing. It's not you, April, I promise."

She looked up and a treacherous tear escaped from the corner of her eye and traveled down the curve of her jaw. Donatello's rust colored eyes widened then softened considerably as he cupped her face and gently slid his thumb along the bottom lids of her eyes.

"Don't cry. I hate it when you cry." His eyes narrowed for a moment before a finger curled around a blonde lock. He lifted an eyebrow ridge at this. "You dyed your hair?"

April shrugged. "I took advice and made a personal change to see if I could shake this depression off of me."

"April…"

"This is stupid! Your brother is missing and all I can do is cry and whine about how damn sad I am! Go on, Donnie, I'll be fine."

"Well if you didn't smell like a brewery I'd invite you along," he said, a light tease to his tone.

"Hey. All I had was… Three. Okay I know it sounds bad but…" April shrugged. "If I didn't do it Casey would."

At this Donatello straightened and she felt the fingers still pressed to her face flex. "He's getting bad again?"

"I…" April looked down, backing away slightly, making Donatello's hands fall away as she let out a long sight. She brought up the sleeves of the sweatshirt to dab at her eyes and face, inhaling deeply and smelling the lavender scent of her fabric softener. "It never really got better. He slowed it down for a while then picked it back up again. I've tried talking to him about it but it's like talking to a brick wall."

April started playing with her engagement ring, twisting it around and around on her finger before looking up. Donatello looked incredibly intense. He was listening to every word and she knew her friend was getting more upset about the predicament she was in. She hated adding this to his problems and was suddenly wishing she had just kept her mouth shut, however, she was already neck deep, might as well take the full plunge.

"I'm starting to think I made a mistake telling him yes."

.

.

.

Donatello was running on fumes. He knew this as he vaulted from one ledge to another. Hell, he couldn't remember the last time he slept. If he wasn't in front of his computer he was on the streets. None of his brothers have really been getting any rest lately and they wouldn't until Mikey was safe and sound back in the lair. Of course, he also blamed his sleep deprived body for stupidly requesting to meet April. It was like he was a glutton for punishment. He had told himself he'd be staying away from her for a while but like a moth to a flame he just couldn't stay away no matter how high the likelihood of getting burnt. It hurt him to see her so depressed, laying out all her worries from how he'd been treating her to how Casey has been acting. Donatello found himself feeling like a total ass because April truly had no idea how he felt about her and maybe if he had told her things would have been different.

_"I'm starting to think I made a mistake telling him yes."_

April now had Donatello's full attention. She felt like she made a mistake? This was news to him because _sure_ she had complained about his drinking but they had always seemed so happy with each other. Taking a small chance he took her right hand and she looked up at him. He has a serious look on his face as he once again curled his finger around a lock of her hair.

"He should he worshipping you. You are better than him in more ways than one and if I was him I'd be making sure each and every day that I was happy you said yes." Donatello closed his eyes because her blue ones were so mesmerizing he knew he wouldn't be able to finish with her looking at him like that. "I'd make you breakfast in bed, I'd tell you that you were beautiful with red hair and still gorgeous with blonde. I'd be your partner and you wouldn't have to worry about taking care of me constantly because I'd be the one wanting to take care of you."

Donatello opened his eyes and he heard a sharp intake of breath as he drew down her hood, blonde curls flowing down over her shoulders. He pulled her to him, nuzzling the top of her head, his heart racing as he slid his hands down her back. He felt her tentative touch at his sides but he didn't let that distract him too much as he placed a quick kiss at her forehead.

"Every day I'd let you know how much I love you."

"D-Donnie?" she asked, looking up at him now with confused, lost eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I…" He swallowed thickly, hand rising up to trace her lower lip with his thumb. "I think you know."

He stepped away from her. He said a lot, maybe too much, but he'd let her think about what he said before he jumped in and kissed her. When he kissed her… He wanted that ring off her finger and her saying she wanted to be his. He was a man of honor and it had to be her choice to come to him as a free woman. He turned on his heel after one last look at her shocked face, and disappeared into the shadows, intent on finding his brother now more than ever.

.

.

.

"I have to thank you again Usagi-San for coming during this difficult time."

Leonardo stood proudly, overlooking a construction site near FDR. He could see the Brooklyn Bridge from his viewpoint and the numerous cars passing along it, humans unaware of two mutants within the area. He hoped it stayed that way because the construction site he was currently observing had more to it than a bulldozer and a pile of dirt. It was one of Bishop's strongholds, something Donatello had managed to find after confiscating some USB drives from their last encounter. Leonardo was certain this cell was still active and he would wait patiently for an opening to interrogate someone about his brother.

"You need not thank me, Leonardo," replied Usagi, standing near his reptilian friend, his fur ruffling in the wind. "You are my friend, and friends help one another. I know that if I were in your place, you would do the same for me. I am only happy I was able to hear your plea and make it here to aid you."

Leonardo had sent out the beacon the previous night before retiring for a short rest and had woken up only to be greeted by the furry face of his friend in the kitchen munching on a piece of toast while speaking to Donatello. Donatello had thought of the possibility of Bishop as well and had mapped out four possible locations. Raph and Casey were covering the docks and Donatello remained on call while patrolling the lower end of Manhattan.

Leonardo's eyes narrowed as a sleek, black car turned into the site and his fists clenched upon seeing Bishop exit from the back. Bishop took a look around before entering what looked to be a porta-potty. The car was still running, which meant Bishop was expected back soon. Leonardo and Usagi shared a look before descending upon the site. It didn't take much to take out the driver and stuff him in the trunk of the car. Usagi and Leonardo worked out a plan and within minutes Bishop was back and entering the car.

"Take me to-" Bishop's words were cut short as his "driver" suddenly whipped around and pressed a blade against his throat. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you?!"

The rear back door opened and Bishop averted his eyes to the side and he narrowed his gaze upon the intruder in his car. Leonardo's blade replaced the rabbit's and soon the rabbit was pulling out of the site of his recent project and onto the street. Bishop could tell the rabbit wasn't used to driving from the sharp and jerky turns he made but they were suddenly stopped inside an alley not far from the site.

"Bishop."

"Leonardo."

Cool, calm, and collected: Bishop looked far from being a victim even as Usagi retrained his weapon against the flesh of his neck. In fact, he looked bored. He settled back against the leather seat, eyes boring into that of Leo's even through the sunglasses he wore even at night.

"To what do I owe this special visit?"

"My brother. Where is he?"

"And if I had any idea to what you were referring to…" Bishop smirked. "I wouldn't tell you. So, you lost one of your own. Pity I'm not the one who found him."

Leonardo could tell he was being truthful but he kept his guard up. He was facing a foe that took on him and his brothers without breaking a sweat, and managed to escape with barely a knick on his person a few times. Leonardo pressed the blade against the neck a little deeper, still not penetrating the skin, and had he been a turtle without honor he'd have finished him off right here in the alley.

"Why should I believe you? How do I know you don't have Donatello?"

It was a trick. A test and sadly: Bishop passed.

"I've always liked Donatello. His mind is exquisite. If I could get a hold of that brain of his it'd be under a microscope before the tissue had a chance to cool." He settled against his seat. "But I don't have him. Now, if you don't mind. I have a meeting to get to. Show yourself out."

Slowly, Leonardo and Usagi left the vehicle. Usagi gave Leonardo a questioning look and Leonardo shook his head before vaulting up onto the roof of the building they parked next to using the ledges of the windows as well as rain gutters. Below, he could hear Bishop barking orders to a security team but as he and Usagi raced away they knew they'd remain undetected. It wasn't until they were a good mile away that Leonardo stopped. Shaking with anger not only directed at Bishop for his comment about Donatello but because of still finding no answers about Mikey he performed a vicious spinning kick against a barrel filled with junk, making it clatter and skid across the rooftop.

"Leonardo! Calm yourself!" urged Usagi.

"Where is he?" asked Leonardo, voice breaking slightly. "Where is my brother?"

"We will find him," said Usagi, resting a paw against the smooth skin of Leonardo's shoulder. "We will find him and bring those that took him to justice. You are no use to your brother when you let anger take control."

"You… You're right." Leonardo looked to the sky. "There is still plenty of night time left." Leonardo tapped his earpiece. "Leo to Raph."

_"Yeah?"_ came the buzzing voice if his brother on the other line.

"I found Bishop," said Leo, closing his eyes in defeat. "Another dead end."

_"FUCK!"_

"Keep patrolling. Someone has him, Raph…"

_"I know, Leo. I know. Raph out."_

Leonardo opened another channel.

"Don?"

_"I heard. I'm heading back to the lair to look the tapes over again."_

"Get some rest, Don." Leonardo used Usagi's advice against his brother. He could hear the tired strain in his brother's voice. "You haven't slept. We're no good to Mikey if we're not at 100 percent."

"Sure, Leo," said Donatello sarcastically. "Because I can sleep knowing full well someone has Mikey, and not knowing what they are doing to him."

Leonardo had no answer. He cut the connection because Donatello had a point. So long as Michelangelo was missing, he couldn't rest. He couldn't stop. Sleeping evaded him and it would continue to do so until Michelangelo was home. Leonardo looked to Usagi, his soft brown eyes hardening slightly.

"I am going to keep going until the sun rises. You are free to go back to the lair if you wish."

"My sword is yours, Leonardo, and will continue to be until we find your brother."

.

.

.

He was dreaming he was back in the lair, eating pizza instead of rotted food… He had his bed instead of the cold floor and a bathroom instead of a corner in his cage. He was a person again, not an animal in a cage… Michelangelo was startled awake by an electrical current that shocked him to his core. His mouth snapped open as his scream drowned out the sound of his cage opening. A dull thud sounded as his shell hit the metallic floor. His limbs twitched from the aftershocks and his blue eyes opened in time to see a needle pierce his skin. The substance he fought so hard against having injected into him burned into his veins and a whimper escaped as Baxter Stockman ripped the needle out of his vein. Blood slowly trickled from the open wound but Baxter paid it no mind as he calmly closed the cage.

"You'll see," he said. "You'll ALL see. NO ONE one-ups Baxter Stockman. You should thank me turtle, for if this works I'll make you stronger. Tougher. We're alike, you and I. We're the weakest of our species. Smaller, slower, and pathetic to look at compared to the better specimens. Soon, you'll be giving your brother Raphael a run for his money… Well…"

Baxter smirked. "That is… If you live long enough to ever see him again."

Two weeks. He stayed strong for two weeks, but the mention of his brother's name brought one, single tear out from the corner of Michelangelo's eye. Then, the worst pain imaginable filled his entire being and he was screaming again. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't the collar shocking him. This bright, fiery pain was coming from INSIDE him and traveling from his arm to his chest and legs…

"W-What did you do to me…" asked Michelangelo, fingers clenching against the metal floor of his cage as his body started to buck from the pain.

"You'll see," whispered Baxter, a maniacal grin forming on his face as Michelangelo began to thrash. "Yes… You'll ALL see…"

.

.

.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Dis: I don't own TMNT

Note: Thanks to all my readers here and the Lair for reading and reading and reviewing!

.

"Keep up, Parker," said Diana as she ducked under the yellow tape blocking off a crime scene. Parker followed close on her heels but was as graceful as an ox. While Diana flowed through the throngs of people, Parker bounced into them like a pinball off a bumper. Diana was more than a little annoyed at the partner change but if the kid wanted to be a Detective he might has well learn from the best!

Diana stopped at the corpse of yet another murder victim dropped off at the docks. What was it about the docks that had killers thinking it was prime real estate for corpses? How did she know he was dropped off? When you were shot about five times in the chest, you tend to bleed all over the place, the lack of blood beneath the body let her know this was a drop off.

"Multiple GSW's to the chest," said the medical examiner wearing a bun that was tighter than any librarian's Diana had seen, making notes on her pad. She gestured with her pencil toward the victim. "Was obviously moved and with the temp of the body I'd put time of death at about three hours ago. I overhead that 9-1-1 dispatch got an anonymous call from a male stating he was walking along the docks when he stumbled upon the body."

"Okay," said Diana, hands on hips. "ID?"

"Doctor Tobias Hartnet. ID Badge says he worked at Stock Gen, a local company known for its advanced technology. Also, from what I can see, there were no signs of struggle. I'll know more once I get him on the table."

"Okay." Diana looked to Parker. "Well, we got a name and place of work. Let's send some uniforms to his place of residence and we can handle going to Stock Gen."

Diana turned on the heel of her boot and ducked back under the tape, unaware that a few buildings over, a turtle wearing a red bandana was looking over the scene with his binoculars. Raphael frowned as he pulled the binoculars down from his eyes. He and Case had just stumbled on that body thirty minutes ago during their search for Mikey. He had been careful not to touch it but he's watched plenty of movies and tv shows to know that the body had been dumped. He hadn't remembered anyone driving through to drop the body off and the fact that the guy worked for Stockman made things even more interesting on his end.

"Gunna hafta get Don in on this," he said, swiveling his head to stare at Casey whom was leaning against the storage shed on the roof. Casey had his mask off and was currently running his shaky fingers through his hair. Raphael noticed that his friend seemed… Off. Casey has been off his game for a while now but tonight he looked like he'd ran a marathon instead of just a few yards. "You good?"

"Yeah, man," said Casey, straightening before slipping his mask back on. "I'm good."

"Good, cause only more cops are gunna start showin' up. We gotta get outta here fast."

Raphael took point, jogging at a steady pace and he had to admit he was getting a little irritated that Casey was slowing him down. He should have brought his bike. Casey was getting worse and as soon as they found Mikey, Raphael was going to have a talk about his friend. Tonight, he'd seen the disappointment on April's face at Casey brushing off her new look. Raphael needed to have a conversation with his friend soon, before he ended up losing the one and only good thing going for him.

"Yo, Case I got it the rest of the night," he said, stopping, gritting his teeth as his friend bounced off his shell. "How about ya go on home?"

"Ah, Raph, ya sure?" asked Casey, standing up to brush off the seat of his pants.

"Yeah, man," said Raphael. "Gunna go down and update Don on the new info. Might take a while to dig some things up.

"Well all right then," said Casey, pulling off his mask then taking out the phone from his back pocket. "It's only twelve. Maybe I could-"

"Case." Raphael's voice was sharp, a bit angry, and Casey jumped at the tone of it. "Go home ta April. Tell her ya love her new hair 'n enjoy da rest of the night. Yeah?"

"Yeah," agreed Casey, a little TOO quickly for Raphael's liking. "Yeah man, yer right. I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll come over tomorrow."

Raphael gave Casey a quick salute before hopping up onto the ledge of the building they were standing on. Scanning below to make sure no one was around to see he shimmied down the side, thick fingers catching on small window ledges and a drainage pipe before he landed softly on the cracked concrete below. Quickly he moved to the manhole cover and lifted it, the metal lid scraping against the ground before he descended downward. He put the cover back into place before traveling the rest of the way down, hopping off the ladder to land in about an inch of water, droplets landing on his upper thighs. Tapping his earpiece he hailed Don.

"Yo, Don, I got somethin' for ya."

"Yeah?" asked Don eagerly.

"Case 'n I stumbled ontah a body at the docks. One of Stockman's. Looked to have been dumped. I mean, it could be nothin' but if Bishop and Shreddah and Hun don't got him..."

"Yes," said Donatello. "Yes, your theory is valid. Got a name?"

"Tobias Hartnet. ID numbuh one-four-three dash eight-zero-one. Think ya can work with that?"

"Oh yeah," responded Donatello. "Definitely."

"Good. Be home in twenty. I sent Case home he..."

"Was drunk," stated Donatello, no question in his voice.

"Not drunk but fuckin' close."

"She could do so much better," said Dontello bitterly and Raphael caught on.

It was no secret to him how his brother felt about April and Raphael found himself in the middle of a battle between his brother and best friend on numerous occasions. Hell, Don might've been the best match for her but Raph was certain April had no clue he even liked her in that way. Also, they were turtles who lived in the sewer, not the ideal characteristics of a lifetime mate.

"I know, Bro... I know. Be there soon."

Donatello ran a hand down his face. He was fucking tired. This new lead, however, gave him the welcomed amount of adrenaline as well as distraction from his earlier fumble. He'd practically professed his love to April O'Neil and probably ruined the one great friendship he'd obtained over the years. It was an error he was unsure of how to correct. He was already preparing himself for her rejection of his affection, steeling his heart against the pain that was more than likely coming.

Shaking his head free of those thoughts he cracked his knuckles and started searching the name Raphael gave to him. Dr. Tobias Harnet, ranked second in the year 1978 in the Graduating class of M.I.T. Valued employee of Stockgen since 1990. Within minutes Donatello had addresses to his Manhattan apartment, Long Island home, and his parents' home in Boston. Another minute and he was hacking his way into the employee records of Stockgen and frowned when seeing that Mr. Hartnet had recently been assigned to a highly classified project.

Hacking into THAT would take some time.

"Leo!" called out Donatello. "Got something!"

Within moments his brother was rushing into his lab with Usagi hot on his heels. Donatello didn't move from his spot but tilted the screen to face Leonardo better. Easily the mutant turtle that wore blue and the warrior rabbit were scanning the screen of his monitor.

"Raph stumbled on a body that was dumped at the docks. He worked at Stockgen and I think Raph's right in thinking this could be a lead. At the very least this is something to look into. If Bishop, Hun, and Karai don't have Mikey then…"

"Stockman…" Leo said in a soft growl. "Get everything and anything you can on him and the victim. If Stockman is working on something using Mikey then the victim might have helped him. Leave no stone unturned, Donnie."

"On it," said Donatello, fingers now steadily moving over the keyboard. "Raphael is on his way back. I'll let you both know the moment I find something of use.

"If Stockman is the culprit…" Leonardo rested his hand on Donatello's shoulder. "We will end him."

"Agreed," said Donatello calmly, as if talking about something A LOT more pleasant than murder. This was their brother and they had a right to avenge him if any harm came to him at the hand of Stockman and whomever else was involved. "Now get the hell out and let me work."

Leonardo nodded before backing out of the lab, Usagi on his heels. Leonardo did not stop until he was at the dojo. The rational side of him wanted to sit and meditate. To calm his inner chi, his SOUL, but another more DARK part of him wanted to rip something…. No, SOMEONE apart. He wanted Stockman's head about as much as he had wanted Shredder's in the past. It was ultimately Splinter who had finally avenged his master's death. Thinking of his Sensei now had him looking toward the closed shoji doors that led to his chambers.

A massive wave of guilt traveled through him. These few weeks had him unable to attend to his father as he should have but Leonardo knew that his master was capable of taking care of himself. Deciding it best to update his Sensei on the situation, Leonardo turned to Usagi.

"Get some rest, Usagi-San. I am going to speak with my Father before I try and do the same."

"I remember were the guest chambers are." Usagi bowed to Leonardo, and Leonardo returned the gesture. "Goodnight, Leonardo-San, I pray to the Gods that tomorrow is a brighter day."

Leonardo watched his dear friend exit the dojo before he squared his shoulders and walked to the closed doors. There was a soft glow making the thin rice paper a golden color. Silently the doors opened and sitting in the middle of the room was his master.

"Leonardo… I was just ready to meditate. I feel we are closer to finding your brother."

"Yes, Master, Raphael found a lead tonight. Donatello is looking into it now."

"Good." Leonardo moved to kneel before his Master, resting his hands on his knees as his blue eyes took in the covered one of his Master's. "How are you feeling?"

"I am well, Leonardo. My sight may have been taken from me, but my body is still strong. You need not worry for me. Focus your energy on finding Michelangelo. I am far from a helpless child, I can manage on my own."

During the final battle against Shredder, Saki had gotten one last blow in with his blades. Triple slashes marred the face of Splinter. Where there should have been fur were thick, raised scars. Both eyes had been affected and Splinter was completely blind in one and saw blurred images in the other. Shredder had also managed to slice off a piece of his left ear. However, in agony and his sight failing, Splinter had still beheaded the armored villain four years ago. Now that Karai lead the Foot Organization in New York the battles with the Foot had decreased but at times Leonardo found that they still crossed paths and clashed swords with the gang.

"Yes, Master, I just…"

"I know, my son, in times like these one benefits from being close to loved ones."

"I had never been so scared when I came upon you bleeding and unconscious after battling Shredder. That same fear is clawing its way into my heart, into my gut, and I cannot stop it. It's taken its hold on me and has unleashed other demons… My anger grows. Toward Stockman… Humans… I fear for what I might be capable of if Mikey…"

Leonardo trailed off and Splinter reached out to his son. Even with the large wrapping around his eyes, he needed no sight on the location of Leonardo's shoulder.

"I love you, my son, never doubt that and never doubt that I am always here to speak to and confide in if you feel like you are straying from your path."

"Yes, Sensei. Thank you. Do you need anything before I leave you for the night?"

"No, Leonardo, I am fine. Get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day."

"_Hai_, _Sensei_. _Oyasuminasai_."

"_Oyasuminasai_."

.

.

.

April lay in bed, eyes wide open as she stared up at the ceiling. She wanted to sleep but her mind was racing at a thousand thoughts a minute. From the fact that it was two in the morning and Casey still wasn't home even though she'd gotten a ping from him two hours ago that he was on his way to Donatello's confession. The confession that, the more she thought of it, was making her heart skip a few beats and a smile threaten to tug at the corners of her lips. Donatello basically announced to her, on the roof to her apartment, that he loved her. LOVED HER. A part of her wanted to toss the covers off of herself, race down in the sewers, and demand he tell her HOW WHY WHEN. She wanted to curse him for implanting the idea in her head, making her think about what it would be like to build a life with him.

Then another part of her would flinch with guilt. She was engaged. ENGAGED. Her fiancé was best friends with Donatello's brother and though he'd been letting her down lately she still loved him. She loved Casey Jones but she had to admit that a part of her loved Donatello as well. Rolling to her side she continued to stare at the wall, thinking about what to do.

She was still awake when Casey finally made it home at two thirty. She didn't move as he stumbled into the room and practically fell into bed, making her body bounce and shift. She didn't acknowledge him as he encased her in his arms smelling of booze and cheap smoke and feigned sleep when he nuzzled her neck with sloppy kisses. She felt more like a prisoner in the embrace of her fiancé than a lover. Was this all due to Donatello's confession? Was his proclamation of his feelings affecting how she felt for Casey? Perhaps the confession awakened all the thoughts she had shoved aside over the past few months.

She, April O'Neil, was falling OUT of love with Casey Jones.

And she didn't know what the hell to do about it.

.

.

.

Diana walked down the long hall toward the morgue, the heels of her boots echoing down the laminate floored hall. Swallowing the last bite of her tuna sandwich she eased through a set of swinging doors, entering what she deemed the medical examiner's office. The redhead was hunched over the laid out body and Diana cleared her throat, making the doctor's head snap up.

"Oh! Detective! I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Had a break, decided to see what you have so far."

"Slugs came from a forty-five millimeter pistol. Residue on the vic suggests he was shot at close range. I found some particulates that we're testing out now. No signs of defensive wounds."

"Knew his killer," said Diana thoughtfully. "Well enough to be taken by surprise. Anything else?"

"Personal belongings are in that bag over there," said the examiner, gesturing with her latex covered hand. "Wallet, watch, ID badge, and a set of keys along with a USB drive."

"I need that drive."

"Take it, I already have it logged."

Diana put on a pair of gloves then took the drive out of a ziplock and put it in a different one. She stuffed the gloves into a biohazard bin before rushing to the techies of the precinct with the bag in hand. Oh, she knew how a USB worked but just in case it was encrypted she decided to save time by bringing it to them right away.

"Roger!"

"Diana! Good evening!"

"I got something for you to check out."

"Oh," he gestured her over to his cubicle.

Roger was a good guy. He had a wife, two kids, and a dog. He always had a friendly smile on his face and put on an annual BBQ for the fourth of July. He was showing signs of his age with greying hair at the temples and he just got himself a pair of reading glasses and could no longer state he had twenty-twenty vision. Also, his eating habits were remaining the same, but not his metabolism, and a small belly was starting to show on an otherwise fit body. Diana watched as he put on his own gloves and stuck the USB into his computer.

"Hm…" He started typing quickly. "I'm not sure… It's encrypted, could take me some time. However there are some files that aren't protected but… DAMN!"

"What?" asked Diana, blue eyes eagerly scanning his screen.

"It's got a fail-safe. Hang on!"

Diana remained silent as he worked, digits whizzing over the keyboard. She tensed with each curse word that came out of Roger's mouth and frowned as he sat back defeated. She looked toward his printer, which was printing off two documents.

"USB is wiped but I managed to get something for you. Here." He handed her the documents and Diana read over them. "Mean anything?"

"Not really. Though…" Diana flicked the top of the paper with her fingernail. "Got an address. Thanks, Roger!"

"No problem, Diana!"

Diana rushed to her desk and after checking in with some people to find out nothing was found at any of the available addresses for Hartnet and that they were still canvasing his office, she went to go find her partner for the week. She saw Parker leaning back against the counter while sweet talking some Rookie females and Diana rolled her eyes before poking her head in.

"PARKER!" He jumped at the sound of her voice and she smiled sweetly at him. She was so fucking over the playboy. "Get a move on, we're checking out an address!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Well, at least he knew to show a senior office respect. They got into the Precinct's Chevy Caprice and Diana eagerly pulled out into the street. Parker was leaning back in his seat looking bored and though Diana was supposed to be training him she wasn't in the mood to do so now. So she drove in silence, the chatter of the radio keeping the both of them company as she drove down toward the south docks. It was close to where the body was found, about ten minutes away. There were many things they could find there, including a crime scene or the killer. She didn't want to call in backup. Not yet.

"What are we hoping to find here?" asked Parker as she finally pulled up outside the brick building next to an Altima.

"Not sure. Crime scene? Killer?"

"Shouldn't we be calling in backup?"

"Listen, Parker, Tara and I are the best for a reason. We don't need a bunch of sirens spooking our killer. There is one car here and I'm pretty sure the both of us can handle one person. Don't you?"

Parker huffed before undoing his seatbelt. Diana undid hers as well and they opened the back seat to get into their respective duffles. Diana pulled on a vest and kept her handgun holstered and took out the shotgun from the trunk instead. People respected the shotgun more than anything and Parker's questioning look remained unanswered a she checked her weapon.

"Let's go," she said, maneuvering toward the entrance, ready to find what lay on the other side of the door.

.

.

.

**TBC**…

Oyasuminasai- Good Night


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Two things. The first being that I changed my penname to match my Youtube Account as well as my gamer tag and Tumblr, Drusilla52 has been put to rest! Also, I'm still getting a lot of requests to start book three in the 'To Catch a Thief' series. It's still a long ways away and I will be finishing Alpha before I even start book three. I'm hoping you all give Alpha a chance and fall in love with these characters as you have Alice!

HAPPY 4th TO MY AMERICAN READERS! HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD WEEKEND!

.

.

.

Tara took a sharp right turn, adrenaline coursing through her veins as the tires of her Camaro squealed against the pavement: the smell of burning rubber assaulting her senses as she pulled to a stop beside Diana and Parker's squad car. Tara quickly exited her car, her registered gun she kept in her nightstand in her hand. She felt off balance and it was probably because she was entering a known crime scene without the use of her badge. It could also be her wearing sweat pants with a PINK logo on the ass and a tank top with no bra along with her running shoes that was throwing her off.

She followed the path Diana laid out of her. Down the hall, hang a left, third door on the right and then down a set of metallic stairs. She paused at the unconscious form of Parker at the bottom of the stairs and to be safe she knelt down and checked his pulse. Strong, steady… Good. She continued forward, aware of a smoking object that looked like a turret mounted on the wall along with a smoking security camera: the scattered shots of a shotgun dotting the walls. Further on she came to an open door where Diana was standing just on the other side. Tara entered carefully.

"Diana?"

"Tara! Thank God! I need yer help and it needs to be done fast before Parker wakes up."

"What's going on?" asked Tara and it was then she heard a shuffling behind Diana and she peeked around her and froze. "Holy... Shit!"

.  
.

.

**1 Hour Earlier... **

Diana signaled for Parker to open the door. It did easily and she went first, shotgun pointed as she cleared the corners before heading down a long hall. It was dark, florescent light bulbs on their last legs of life. The flickering hum of the lights was only a small distraction and both she and Parker stopped in their tracks as a scream filtered down from the hall to the left.

"Shit," cursed Parker, hands clenching around the gun. "C'mon Diana we need backup."

"Go ahead and go back to the car and call it in. I'm not waitin' another second."

Diana followed the screaming and with a curse, Parker followed her. They got to a locked door and Diana wasted no time lining up to kick it down. Parker went in first and his startled shout had her peering around. He was shot by... A laser?! A gun, mounted on the wall: was shooting out blue light like a blaster from Star Wars. Diana took cover, cocked her weapon, said a silent prayer, and then went out of cover. She rolled to the right as the turret-like weapon fired at her, took aim, then blasted the thing to kingdom come. Next to it was a security camera and her shot had taken it out as well. Keeping her weapon at the ready she went down the stairs. Pausing at Parker she kept her eyes forward while squatting and checking his vitals.

Alive, not riddled with holes, but unconscious. She was about to call it in but a whimpering on the other side of the door had her back on her feet and rushing forward. There was no one in the room that she could see but the whimpering had her eyes going to what looked to be a cage that stood as tall as her waist.

"Hello? It's okay I'm a Police officer I'm here to-HOLY GEEZE!"

Diana reeled back from the cage, stumbling and falling on her ass. Her blue eyes widened comically as they took in the monstrous figure before her. Was it a... Turtle? A BIG fricken turtle that looked as solid as a rock. He looked cramped in that cage and there, around his neck, was a collar connected to a chain. Diana's fear evaporated as soon as the turtle looked at her.

His eyes were the most brilliant blue she has ever seen and filled with fear; complete and utter fear which had his body trembling. Slowly she rose to her knees and kept her weapon on the ground. She put her hands up and inched closer to the cage on her knees.

"Hey there big guy..." Diana didn't touch the cage, just looked into the eyes of the creature. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a Police officer and... Ugh, I have no idea if you know what I'm sayin' or anythin' but-"

"I d-do," he said, wincing as he spoke, hands going up to the collar around his neck that looked to be choking him. "P-please..."

"Ah, shit, ya know where the keys are?"

He shook his head no and Diana stood up and started looking around. She saw papers, empty syringes, and after a lot of digging she found a set of keys. She grabbed them and turned to the cage. Was she just going to let this turtle go? It talked and... It could be in the cage for a reason but-

It started screaming again. Convulsing, the turtle fell onto its shell and Diana reacted quickly. After the fifth key she got the cage open and her nose wrinkled at the smell of rotted vegetables, piss, and shit. Whoever had this turtle hostage was treating him like an unintelligent animal. Hell, less than an animal: because she one arrested someone who had treated a pit bull in this manner. She gripped him by the ankles and huffed in a breath while yanking him as far to her as she could. The chain was around a metallic loop and had a padlock and she once again worked with the keys until studying the collar.

"D-Don't let me o-out until... C-collar off," stuttered the turtle, still shaking. "Sh-Shocks me."

"Hell and damnation!" Diana pulled her phone out and dialed a number. A groggy voice answered. "Tara! I need you. Now!"

Tara grabbed Diana by the crook of the elbow and pulled her out of the room. There were many thoughts going on in her head from the relief that she wasn't the strangest thing in NYC to disbelief. A mutated alien monster... THING was not ten feet from her and Diana wanted to let it OUT.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Parker and I heard it screaming when we came here to investigate a lead in a murder case we're working. Parker got zapped by a stunning weapon and I found the big guy over there locked in a cage. He's scared Tara and begged me to help him."

"We should call this in."

"And what? Let some freako scientists have him? No way!"

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Tara but she already knew the answer.

"Take him home."

"He's not a fucking stray dog! He's a fucking turtle!"

"Who needs our help," said Diana stubbornly. "He's intelligent, Tara, not some animal..."

Tara stared up at the ceiling, closing her eyes. "Fuck! All right!"

"That collar ain't comin' off without some brute force. He says Stockman has the key."

"Stockman is behind this?"

"From what I gathered from the half gibberish he was sayin'... Yeah."

Tara went forward and hesitantly knelt at the entrance of the cage. Her emerald eyes remained calm as they took in the turtle experiencing tremors. He stared at her as well and looked wary of her presence. Any and all forms of doubt were eradicated from her head as soon as he looked at her.

"Let me see that collar... I might be able to pull it off."

"It's hard..." he said softly. "I couldn't do it…"

"I'm super strong. Trust me. Let me see?" she asked, reaching out her hand.

Timid he shifted closer and his whole body tensed when she raised her other hand but he relaxed as her fingertips curled around the metallic collar. Tara frowned as she took in the thickness and she jumped as the turtle started to scream, hands going around her wrists. Her fingertips felt a tingle and it took a moment to realize what was happening.

He was being shocked.

With all the strength she had she grit her teeth and pulled. It took some time but just as the turtle went slack the metallic pieces of the collar shattered in her hands. Tara tossed the pieces still in her hands aside before pulling up the turtle and dragging him out of the cage. He was just as unconscious as Parker.

"I'll get him out of here," said Tara, easily lifting the massive turtle that had to be at least six foot three over her shoulders in a fireman carry. "You get Parker some help and call this place in. I'll get our new guest settled into YOUR room since you wanted to bring him home."

Though Tara had the extra strength to carry the turtle, it was still awkward with his shell so she ended up bumping into a few doorways before making it to her car. She didn't want to bother with pulling back the seat to get him in the back and settled him in the front instead: grateful for the tinted windows that were barely legal. It wasn't until they started moving that he came to. He panicked a little in the new setting but when he saw her he calmed a little.

"Where's Diana?" he asked weakly, a hand going to his freckled head and rubbing at the temple.

"She had to call this in and attend to Parker," said Tara, eyes drifting to the turtle then back to the road. "You're safe now."

"I... I want to go home."

"Are there others like you?" asked Tara and he opened his mouth to answer then closed it. "You can trust me. I'd never turn you in. I might have been reluctant to bring you to my place but it's because I'm... I'm different in a way… Know that I'm on your side."

"I have brothers," he said and Tara stopped at a light. "Phone?"

"Yeah." Tara reached down into the lower console and pulled out the phone she'd been charging using the cigarette plug in. "Here."

"Too clumsy to dial," he said after trying to grip her phone and failing. "D-do it for me?"

Tara looked over at him and frowned as his shaking increased. He was having another seizure of some sort, hands gripping the seat as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. She was almost tempted to pull over so that she could get him onto his side but he was suddenly lax: the worst of it now over.

"What the fuck did that asshole do to you?"

"Injected... Something... Hurts... Growing..."

"Tell me the number, Sweetie," said Tara, ignoring the person behind her who was honking because the light was now green.

He said the numbers almost too fast before passing out in his seat, but not before also saying the name of the brother the number belonged to. Easing forward in her car she pulled over then dialed the number. It rang a good five times before someone answered.

.

.

.

Raphael had been pounding the crap out of the punching bag when his phone rang on the other end of the dojo. Leo and Don were here, so it was either Casey or April calling him. Maybe even Angel since she was out on the hunt as well for his brother. It was times like this he was grateful for having friends. Rushing to his phone he picked it up along with a towel and frowned at the unknown number. He hit the button to answer before pressing the phone up to where his ear canal was.

"Hello?" he greeted, question in his voice as to who could be calling him.

A pause. "Is this Raphael?"

Female. Not a voice he recognized. He started walking to the lab. He knew Donnie would be up and he could at least run a trace on the number of the human that apparently knew him.

"Who's askin'?" he asked, picking up the pace.

"I'm Detective Tara Howes, I... I found your brother."

All the air that had been in his lungs was suddenly lost as he stumbled and fell into a wall. He braced his body up with his hand and the shocked turtle was at a loss for words for a moment. Mikey... They found Mikey!

"H-How? Is he okay? Sonuvabitch where are you?" he asked rapidly, desperately.

It could have been a trap. Hell, for all he knew this Tara person was the one that took Mikey but when it came to his little brother all rational thought flew out the window. He started moving again, one foot in front of the other, practically sprinting to the lab.

"In my car now. He passed out. I think Stockman did something to him."

"Stockman," growled Raphael. "I knew it!"

"Daylight is coming and I'm pretty sure I can't sneak him into my place without looking super suspicious. He's having seizures. He needs medical attention."

"Shit. I dunno anythin' about that, that's Don's department."

"Don? Geez how many of you are there?" she asked but her question went unanswered.

"There is an antique store in Chinatown near-"

"2nd Time Around?" asked Tara.

"Yeah," said Raphael. It was no secret to either of their enemies that they knew April. So if this was a trap of some sort Raphael wouldn't feel bad about dropping April's name. "The owner is a friend."

"I know Miss O'Neill. I shop in her store all the time. All right, I'm on my way there."

"Pull into the back alley. Someone will be waitin' fer ya at the back door." Raphael paused a moment. "Thanks. Fer savin' my brother."

"It's what I do, though the thanks should go to my partner," she answered. "Okay... I'll be at the store in ten minutes."

Raphael hung up the phone the shouted at the top of his lungs. "DON! I KNOW WHERE MIKEY IS!"

.

.

.

Donatello had been compiling a list of most probable buildings that Stockman would use to hide away a mutant turtle when Raphael's shouted cheer reached his ears. Pulling back from the computer, uncaring that he spilled his cup of coffee over his keyboard in his haste; he ran out of his lab and almost barreled into Raphael. Raphael had a look of exuberance on his face.

"You found him?" asked Donatello desperately.

"I got a call," said Raphael, waving his phone. He frowned a little. "A Detective found him. I told her to meet us at April's shop."

"What?" Donatello rushed back into his lap, grabbing a bag. "Raph! We shouldn't have brought April's name into this."

"She was runnin' outta options. With the sun comin' up she said she couldn't bring him intah her place. The store was the best idea I could come up with other than her bringin' him intah the garage. Sides, if this is a trap, Stockman already knows about April. Hell, _all_ our enemies do."

"Yeah," said Donatello. "You're right. Go get Leo and let Master Splinter know what's happening. I'll give April a call."

Donatello looked at his watch. It was pushing six in the morning. April was probably still sleeping but he had to let her know that they would need her store for the morning if not the whole day depending on Michelangelo's injuries.

"Did the Detective say anything about how he was doing?"

"Said he was havin' seizures."

"Shit. Anything else?"

"Nothing that I know of."

"Okay. Meet back here in ten. We can take the sewer glider to the manhole beneath April's shop."

Donatello then got to work. He snagged his duffle and tossed bandages, antiseptic, sutures, and other medical tools he would need to treat anything from broken bones to large gashes. He tossed in some pain killers and since Raphael said Mikey was having seizures he grabbed diazepam as well as some ibuprofen. In case this was a trap Donatello also grabbed a second duffle and loaded it with smoke bombs, daggers, his tablet, and anything else he could use for a quick escape. By the time everything was packed an eager Leo and Raphael were in his lab.

"Don? Is what Raph said true? Is Mikey really found?"

"Only one way to find out," said Donatello, handing Leo the medical bag. "Let's go. You're driving Raph, I gotta make a call."

.

.

.

April groaned as her phone went off and blindly reached for the device. She squinted in the darkness to see that Donatello was the one calling and she eagerly answered: sleepiness immediately forgotten. If he was calling at five in the morning he had a damn good reason. Aware that Casey wasn't in bed with her she looked around with a frown while speaking to Don.

"Don?"

"We found Mikey," he said, panting, like he was running. "More like a Detective did. She's meeting us at your shop. I'm sorry, Raph dropped your name because the only other option was the lair entrance due to the sun coming up."

"No, no," said April, tossing back the covers. "It's more than okay. You have the keys if you get there before me."

"You might know the Detective. Tara Howes?"

"Name sounds familiar," said April. "I get a lot of customers… OH!" She stood up from the bed, eagerly digging in her dressers for clothes. "Yeah! I know her. She was just in the store last week. Brunette, tall… She has a partner named Deena. Diane… Something like that."

"Okay," said Donatello and the silence on both ends was deafening. "I'll see you soon."

He hung up and April released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding before pulling on a pair of jeans. Whipping off her sleeping clothes she put on a bra and an Apple t-shirt before rushing into the bathroom. Five minutes later she was pulling her hair up into a ponytail and entering the main room. There, standing in the dark drinking a beer by the window, was Casey.

"Casey!" He jumped, beer dribbling down his chin and onto his chest. April threw up her hands. "Its five in the fucking morning and you're drinking a beer?"

"I… I left dis from last night in the fridge! Was just finishin' it off before goin' back ta bed. Yer up early…"

"They found Mikey," said April, grabbing her purse and stuffing her phone inside.

"Dats great! Let me get ready an-"

"No." April held up her hand. "I'm so furious with you I think its best you stay here."

"Babe, it's no big deal," he said and she rolled her eyes at him and he didn't like that. "Yer not my mom, April!"

"I'm not in the mood for this, Casey!" she shouted, slipping on a pair of tan flip flops. "I'm tired of you being drunk all the damn time! You need help."

His blue eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to her. She held her ground, her own eyes sparkling with her own kind of anger. He leered down at her, angry: the alcohol impeding his judgment. His breath was rank and she fought everything in her to back away from the smell of it.

"I work hard. I keep this city safe while you go to your fancy job every day and do nothing!"

"I WORK!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in frustration. "It's MY money that keeps a roof over our heads and your goddamn beer in the fridge! I'm not fighting about this right now, our friends need me!"

She moved to leave and he grabbed her by the elbow, his fingers digging in the skin and she couldn't fight the wince as she tried to pull away. He was breathing heavily, eyes unfocused as he gave her a small yet forceful shake.

"Sometimes I wonder if you love them more than ya do me."

"Right now, yes!" she said. "Let go of me!"

He shoved her away, making her off balance and before she could brace herself her cheek hit the corner of the kitchen island painfully. Years of training had her standing up, hands raised to defend herself instead of down on the ground. Casey stood still as a statue, a dazed look on his face and suddenly he snapped out of the angry fog he'd been in.

"Ape! Babe I'm so-"

She swung her closed fist forward and her knuckles cracked as she socked him in the jaw. He hadn't been ready for her attack so he went down hard, groaning as his back connected with the floor. April stood over him, panting heavily: blue eyes ablaze.

"Save it!" she snapped, pulling the ring she bought off her finger and tossing it at him. "When I get back you will be gone! I want nothing to do with you anymore. I don't even want that ring, pawn it somewhere to get you started but after that don't ever, EVER, talk to me again!"

"April please!"

Cheek, hand, and arm throbbing she raised her chin up higher to save any form of dignity she had left before turning on her heel. She opened the door, closed it, and calmly walked onto the street. It wasn't until she got a good block away that the first tear fell, then another, and she stopped outside a bakery that hadn't opened yet in the morning and sagged against the store window, hand coming up to press against her sore cheek.

Never had she thought he would ever do something like this. Lose control and HURT her. Rubbing her eyes she took a few calming breaths then looked down at her already bruising arm. She couldn't let the guys see this but with her cheek injury it was inevitable that they would find out. She wouldn't be one of those people that lied and made an excuse of how she got hurt however she would make it clear to them that it had been dealt with and to not get involved further.

Happy with her plan she made it to her store and went into the back alley. There, parked by the back door in the spot designated for delivery vans, was a black Camaro and within seconds the woman she recognized as Tara Howes exited the vehicle. April realized Tara was looking at her face but April kept her head up because this wasn't about her: but whom she considered a brother.

"Where is Mikey?"

"Here," said Tara, opening the passenger side door. April watched, amazed, as Tara easily lifted the unconscious turtle over her shoulders as if he weighed nothing. "Lead the way."

April nodded then dug in her purse for her keys. She opened the back door then lead Tara up a set of stairs. Upstairs was mostly for storage but it also had a very small living space she stayed in on long nights mostly when she was first constructing the store and on long inventory nights. She pulled out the couch in the secondary room then closed the blinds as Tara deposited Mikey down on the mattress. April immediately went to his side and frowned.

"Oh my God," whispered April, taking in his appearance. "Why didn't I notice this before?"

"What?" asked Tara.

April looked up at her, jaw slightly dropped. "He's twice the size he's ever been. He's definitely taller… More mass… I don't get how this is possible."

"Diana might know more," said Tara. "I can give her a call. We believe Baxter Stockman had him."

"That bastard," hissed April as she cupped the freckled cheeks of her friend. "He's running a temp."

"I told the one called Raphael that he was having seizures, too."

"I'll go get some cold cloths. The others should be here soon."

"I'll just… Sit here," said Tara, trailing off as April left her.

Tara looked around the room and upon finding a blanket she unfolded it and was just covering him with it when a creak at the door had her snapping her head up. Another turtle, smaller than the one she was with but wearing a blue bandana stood in the doorway. His eyes went from her to the unconscious turtle and the sound that released from his throat was that of relief and joy. Tara backed away as two more turtles entered followed by a… Rabbit?

Her world was now officially upside down.

"Michelangelo…" whispered the blue bandana wearing turtle. "Oh Mikey we finally found you…"

"Excuse me," said the turtle wearing a purple bandana and Tara immediately stood up and he settled where she had been sitting. "You said he was having seizures?"

"Yes…" She remembered the comment Raphael made about Don being the one that handled seizures. "Don?"

"That's me."

"April said he grew? That he was taller or something?" said Tara.

"Holy fuck, Don, look at 'im," said the one wearing red.

"I'm looking, Raph." Donatello looked at Tara. "Tell me what you know."

Tara said her part, about the cage and conditions and the seizures. She saw the anger on all their faces as she went on but they calmed when she said he seemed lucid and that he had been asking for them. She explained that Diana was the one that found him and would have more knowledge of the scene and that she'd give her a call if they wanted. They did, but before she could leave someone hissed in a breath and Tara looked behind her. April stood in the doorway with her bruised cheek and arm clearly visible, holding wet rags.

"April!" said Leonardo. "What happened to you?"

April opened her mouth to answer, her blue eyes widening like she was a deer caught in headlights. Don, who had been examining a spot on Michelangelo's arm, turned around and froze in place. Tara took a step toward April when she heard a growl come from the turtle's mouth but she sensed no hostility as he slowly rose and walked to the blonde woman who was biting down on a trembling lip. Tara watched as Don almost lovingly cupped her uninjured cheek then stared down into her eyes.

"He do this to you?" he asked in a soft yet demanding tone.

"I took care of it," she said shakily and Tara looked at the red bandana wearing turtle she deemed Raphael due to having recognized his voice from the phone, as he cursed sharply. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Look after Mikey."

"Put some ice on it," he said, taking the rags then her hand to inspect her bruising knuckles. "We will talk later."

April walked around him and stopped when seeing the others looking at her.

"I'm fine! How is he?"

"Not sure," said Donatello. "He's doubled in size in both height and mass and I found a puncture mark on his arm from a needle. There is some bruising around his neck from… The collar. Right now he seems to be resting peacefully so-"

"D-Donnie?" asked a weak whisper that had everyone turning to the bed.

"MIKEY!" shouted all the turtles and soon Mikey was surrounded by family. Tara, April, and Usagi hung around in the back as hugs went from one brother to the other.

"I'm home," he whispered happily.

"Yeah, you are," said Raphael, holding his brother's hand. "We're here, Bro."

.

.

.

It was ruined! All of it! He had so much work left to do and that damn blonde cop and her partner ruined everything! He had watched mournfully a safe distance away as they entered his lab and took Michelangelo away. He had names of the detectives and the other cop that had arrived first. He knew the brunette had Michelangelo. He needed him back! The serum was still in its working stages but without Michelangelo to test it on… Well, maybe it was about time he tested it on someone else. Michelangelo HAD been a success… Though he had been looking to terminate the turtle instead of letting him free…

No matter. Phase One was complete. It was time for Phase Two and he knew just who to test it on…

.

.

.

**TBC…**

Reviews are loved and cherished!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I know this took a while but I've been super busy and two days ago i messed up my back and ribs and was then out of town for three days. The life of Frey is NOT well.

Dis: I don't own TMNT.

.

.

.

Tara stood before the doughnut display, barely paying attention to the woman behind the counter who was stuffing glazed, filled, and frosted doughnuts into a pink, cardboard box. The shop was a short jaunt from the antique store and Tara had needed the air to think. On her way out the door, after volunteering to get food, she had seen the wariness on Leonardo's face. Like he had been worried she'd be back with backup to take he and his brother's on. A very small part of Tara was still worried... Worried about being around mutants that carried deadly weapons, but then again, who wouldn't? In all honesty it was Michelangelo that had her wanting to help. The small conversation they had along with the condition she had found him in had her inner cop taking control. She had taken an oath to protect and serve ALL citizens of New York and she sure as hell wasn't going to discriminate against mutants when she herself wasn't that normal either.

"That will be twenty-one eighty-five," said the woman behind the counter as she stacked two large boxes of doughnuts on the counter along with Tara's latte which had about four shots of expresso in it.

Tara handed her card over and after getting her receipt, hauled the boxes up: bracing them with one hand while she held her drink in the other. Taking on the role of seasoned waitress, Tara maneuvered around the busy street, avoiding swinging limbs of pedestrians that threatened to knock her boxes out of her hand. When she made it back to the store she walked around the back to the unlocked door leading up into the small apartment. She balanced her drink on top of the boxes before twisting the knob, pushing the door open with her hip. Leonardo and Usagi looked up at her entrance and Tara didn't miss the look of relief on Leonardo's face.

"Still sleeping?" she asked quietly, nodding at the still form on the pull out couch.

"Woke up once but is asleep again," said Leonardo, rising from his chair to take the boxes off of her hands after she took her drink. He set them on the table and Tara chanced a look at the clock to see that it was pushing eight in the morning.

"Diana's been texting me," said Tara. "So far no one suspects anything about your brother. She noticed a video camera in the room but one of the tech's said it was a live feed from elsewhere. There are no traces other than... The cage."

Leonardo's abruptly slammed a closed fist onto the table and the rabbit, Usagi, placed a pawed hand on his friend's shoulder. Tara hesitated before walking forward into the kitchen. She stood on the opposite side of Leonardo, choosing her words carefully.

"He's on the top of my Precinct's list. We will find him and nail him for murder. I know it isn't justice for your brother but..."

"Hey," said Raphael, popping in the door she just entered. "What about Stockman?"

"My people are looking for him still," said Tara, looking around the room and noticing that a turtle was missing. "Where's Donatello?"

"With April in her office," answered Leo.

"Before I forget to tell you, Diana managed to get her hands on one of those syringes on the scene. There were a couple others but this one still had trace elements of whatever it was that Stockman injected into your brother."

"That's good," said Leonardo. "He's gotten so big now. Now that Diana has her hands on what changed him, we can look into it."

"Bigger than me," said Raphael, adding to Leo's comment, rolling his shoulder before taking a seat at the table. "Which is sayin' somethin'."

"Why? How was he before?" asked Tara, flipping open a box and snagging a glazed doughnut.

"Five-five? Five-six?" asked Raphael, fingertips hovering over his choices before grabbing an apple filled bearclaw. "He was the shortest of the group. Not scrawny but with whatever Stockman gave him he's spiked up almost a foot in height and has the muscle mass of the Hulk."

"Diana is done with her shift in an hour," said Tara.

"She's the one that found Mikey," said Leonardo. "We owe her our thank for that syringe. It will be useful. Donnie would want to look at it"

Tara nodded, taking a bite of her pastry. Usagi and Leonardo each grabbed one, Usagi giving it an experimental sniff before taking a bite. They ate in silence, the sound of Michelangelo's even breathing the background noise along with a ticking clock on the kitchenette wall. Leonardo rose after a moment to sit in a chair to look over his brother. Tara read the concern in his eyes and she had to admit that if it was her sibling she'd be concerned as well.

"Good doughnuts," said Raphael, licking glaze from his thumb.

"One of my favorite places to get them," said Tara, settling onto the chair Leonardo vacated.

"They are quite good," said Usagi, grabbing another.

"Just save some fer everyone else," griped Raphael.

.

.

.

April had been keeping herself busy the rest of the morning. With the guys focused on Michelangelo she'd been able to sneak into the small bathroom with her purse. Standing before the mirror she dug out the small amount of makeup she had, including some concealer. When done the swollen cheek was still visible but not as much as before. Her hand still hurt and she vowed to get more ice for it later. A soft knock on the bathroom door had her finishing up, redoing her ponytail with the bangs swooping over her eyes, before opening the door. On the other side was Donatello. He had a serious look on his face as he stared down at her and she shifted on her feet, feeling self-conscious.

"I'd like to look you over."

"Donnie I'm fine," she emphasized.

"Please?" he asked.

"Fine," she said. "Let's go into my office in the back here."

She led the way and closed the door behind them. He motioned for her to sit at her office chair and she did so. His much larger hands cupped her face and he coaxed her to look up at him. She did and winced only as he pressed a little against her cheek. He studied her eyes and she found that she was holding her breath and slowly eased it out of her lungs.

"Pupils look good, cheek is swollen but doesn't feel like your zygomatic bone is fractured in any way." Then then took her hand and both winced as he slid his finger over her knuckles. "What's your pain register?"

"High when I close my fist," she admitted.

"Might have broken your index finger. I have some tape with me here. Your elbow?"

"Not as bad."

Donatello left but came back with his bag. He pulled out medical tape and ripped up some strips before taking her hand again. Donatello's hands have always fascinated her. Oh it wasn't just because they were three times the size of hers, or that he had three digits that were green. It was because she has witnessed what they were capable of. She's seen them create wondrous inventions that would make the scientists around the the world speechless. She's seen them wield a weapon and even take a life in battles with the Foot and now his deadly hands were being nothing but gentle with her. His thumb smoothed over the tape but when finished he didn't release her hand. His chocolate eyes remained downcast as he studied her hand in his.

"What happened?"

April knew the question was coming and she could see the darkness starting to swim in his eyes again. She knew that if Casey were to walk through that door that Donatello's hands would cause serious damage.

"After I got off the phone with you I noticed he wasn't in bed. I got ready and I found him in the kitchen drinking a beer. He insisted that it had been from the night before but you and I both know he doesn't leave a beer unfinished. We fought about it, like always, but this time he just got... Mean."

April's fingers flexed in his hand and soon he was kneeling before her so that she could look directly at him. She rubbed the back of her stiff neck with her free hand before continuing.

"He was mad I called him out on his drinking. Mad that I wouldn't let him come with me. He actually accused me of loving you guys more than him." Her blue eyes met his. "I didn't argue his point."

"And then?" he asked.

"He grabbed my elbow and when I demanded he let me go he shoved me away. My foot caught on the floor and I fell into the counter."

"That asshole is lucky he's still standing," he growled. "And if he isn't out of your apartment by nightfall he'll have me and Raph to talk to."

"I gave him a right hook to his jaw then tossed my ring at him. I told him to get out and not come back."

"That's my girl," he said with a smile.

"For a moment I was scared he would get up and come after me," she admitted.

Donatello frowned, a new anger coursing through him due to the scenario she put in his head. If Casey had hurt her, had gone after her and inflicted even more serious injury upon her, Donatello would have lost it. He would have found the asshole and beat him within an inch of his life. Hell, he wanted to do that NOW. Donatello jumped when he felt warm hands cup his cheeks and he blinked before looking at her.

"I'm fine," she said, thumbs caressing his cheeks. "Mikey's fine. Everyone is okay."

"I know," he said, closing his eyes, enjoying her warmth on his skin. His eyes snapped open when he felt a pressure at the top of his head and he realized she had leaned forward to press a kiss atop his head. "A-April?"

"Thank you for caring," she said, keeping close.

"Always," he answered before wrapping his long arms around her and pulling her in for a hug. He wanted to stay like this forever. His knees were cramping from kneeling on the hard floor but he didn't care because his arms were wrapped around her curved waist and her arms were almost cradling his head against her soft chest. The scent of something like grapefruit had his eyes closing in contentment. One of her thumbs slid over his temple and he sighed in slight pleasure, a smile curving the corner of his mouth as he once again felt her lips atop his head.

"We better go check in with the others," she said.

"Hmm you're right," he answered, but didn't move.

"Donnie," she said, laughing lightly. "Get up."

"But you're so comfortably squishy human," he teased before standing, immediately missing her warmth.

"Watch it," said April, pointing with her uninjured hand. "I may be soft and squishy..." She raised her injured hand. "But I got a mean right hook."

"That you do, Miss O'Neil." He offered his hand and she took it. He pulled her up from the chair then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. His heart was pounding at her closeness, it always had, and the tempo increased as she rest her head against his shoulder. "My brothers will want to know what happened."

"I'll tell them too, but I want to check on Mikey first."

She pulled away, opening the door to the hall. Immediately he heard his name and now was as good of time as any to enter the kitchen. April went to Mikey's side and Leo and Raph both gave him questioning looks. He gave a sharp shake of his head and both nodded. Now wasn't the time. They would talk later.

"I heard my name," said Donatello, finding a jelly doughnut. "What's up?"

"I was telling your brothers and Usagi here that Diana found a syringe that had some residue on the inside. Could be a sample of what caused the change of appearance in your brother."

"Excellent." Donatello frowned, looking at his brother. "I'm hoping that whatever additional mutation he is going through is over with but I would like to see what was injected into my brother. Any idea when she will be coming over?"

"Her shift ends soon."

"Good. Good."

.

.

.

Diana was one that liked to linger after shift and speak to her fellow officers. Today, however, she surpassed that activity and she caught a couple frowns as she rushed out the door. She'd been keeping Tara informed through texts, first about finding the syringe then the video feed, and finally Parker's status. He was still in the hospital, they wanted to keep him for observation. The last thing he remembered was getting hit by a beam of light and Diana had managed to talk her way out of any form of repercussion for not immediately calling backup. The Captain reamed her over her decision but she added that she made the same call she'd have done with Tara, argued the fact that perhaps her unfamiliar partnership with Parker played a factor in their fuck up. The Captain warned her, even threatened suspension, before ordering her out of his office.

Now she walked to her car, a red Grand Am she'd driven to New York from Oklahoma. It was getting closer to 200,000 miles but it was the car she's had since highschool and she didn't have the cash for a new one, which was why she let Tara do most of the driving because she never knew when her car would finally die. Opening the door she tossed her purse into the passenger seat before buckling up then starting her car. Diana was familiar with the shop Tara was at with... Them. This was all so surreal. Never would she have thought that the day Tara's secret was revealed would be topped by something more unbelievable. She pulled out of the parking lot into traffic. Traffic was heavy due to people going to work but the shop wasn't that far of a drive. All too soon she was pulling into the back alley. She parked behind Tara's car and cut the engine. Inhaling deeply she pulled down the mirror. She looked like crap after a long night of work. She pulled her limp hair up into a ponytail then dug into her purse to spritz her favorite wildflower perfume under her arms. Grabbing her bag she pulled her tired feet out of the car then stood, slamming the door closed. Locking the car with her remote she tucked her keys into her purse then pulled out her phone. She dialed Tara's number and she answered on the third ring.

"You here?"

"Yeah."

"On my way down."

Diana waited by the back door for less then a minute before it opened revealing Tara still wearing her sweats and tank top, her feet bare. Tara opened the door wider and let Diana in. Diana looked at her friend and noticing nothing out of place she smiled.

"Hell of a night, Tara," said Diana. "Can I say that since meeting you I have yet to have a dull moment?"

"You know me," said Tara with a shrug. "I like to keep it interesting."

"So..." Diana looked up the stairs. "They're all... Up there?"

"Yes. There are four mutant turtles and a mutant rabbit up there... Along with April that is."

"Holy hell," sighed Diana, feeling a little dizzy from the news. She straightened her shoulders then stared down the flight of stairs like she did a suspect. "All right. Let's do this."

The two girls went up the wooden stairs, Tara's feet silent while Diana's boot covered heels thudded with her heavy, tired steps. Tara opened the door and Diana followed her to a small apartment and Diana swallowed her fear as three turtles and a rabbit turned their attention upon her. Diana's eyes shifted to the prone figure on the pull out couch.

"Diana?" Her attention snapped back to the turtle that was now standing before her. He wore a blue mask over his eyes and had on heavy padding around his elbows and knees as well as leather bracers covering his wrists. Her blue eyes widened as he bowed before her. "The Hamato Clan owes you a great deal of gratitude for rescuing Michelangelo."

"You owe me no debt," said Diana. "It was my duty as an officer of the law to protect your brother."

"Regardless," said Leonardo, straightening. "There are humans out there that would have done the opposite as you. There have been instances in our lives were humans have made it their life's mission to end our existence."

"Like I said," said Diana with a smile that Leonardo was having a very hard time not returning. "It was nothin'."

"Shit Diana, just say your welcome," said Tara with a grin.

"Tara said something about you having vials?" asked a different turtle. This one has a purple mask on and was just as willowy as Leonardo but a lot taller.

"Yes." Diana pulled out a baggie from her purse while walking to the turtle speaking to her. "Here."

Diana handed over the baggie and the turtle wearing purple tucked the vials into his belt. He then started going to the main door she had just entered and she stepped out of his way. The only other human, the shop owner, followed behind him.

"Are you going to go analyze the serum now?" she asked. What was her name? Oh yeah, April!

"Yeah."

"I'll come with you."

"April..."

"I'm keeping the shop closed for the day. I'm more help to you in the lab than I am here twiddling my thumbs," she argued and Diana had to admire the blonde's gusto. The turtle seemed to relent and nodded.

"Let's go," he said. "Leo? Raph? Need me to get anything while I'm gone?"

"I'm good," said the larger one. Raph.

"Usagi if you wish to go back to the lair, now would be the time," said Leo.

"I will remain here, if you so wish it," said the Rabbit. "However if you wish for me to check on your father."

Diana saw guilt tear its way across Leo's face something fierce. His eyes traveled to Michelangelo, and I felt more at ease knowin' that he was resting comfortably here. Leonardo then looked at Usagi and have a sharp nod.

"I will remain here during the day. If you would be so kind enough as to check on my Father along with April and Donatello I would be most grateful. Will you let him know I will return tonight? That I hope we can move Mikey home at nightfall?"

After thanking Tara and Diana again, Donatello took his leave with Usagi and April following him. April waved to the girls in a friendly manner and Usagi bowed in a charming sort of way. Diana and Tara were soon faced with wondering what the hell they should do. Tara yawned loudly and stretched before grabbing for her shoes.

"I'm going to head on home," she said, sitting on a chair to slip on her socks. "I called Raph's phone. You got my number?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Use it if you all need anything," said Tara, now pulling on her shoes and tying them. "Diana?"

"Yeah," said Diana. "I could use some sleep as well."

"I'll walk you out," said Raphael. "Lock the door behind ya."

Tara nodded and after grabbing her stuff opened the door. Diana went down first, practically running to her car after opening the back door. Tara caught Diana looking back at her. They would be having a large talk when they got home. She was just about to step into the alley when a clearing throat had her looking back over her shoulder. Raphael stood behind her, arms crossed over his front tightly, his muscles bunching. His amber eyes looked down at the ground before up at her.

"Don 'n Leo said their thanks so I guess its my turn."

"You don't really-"

"Yeah. I do. He's my kid bro and if anythin' had..." He broke off and took a deep breath before continuing. "How bad was it. I need ta know."

"He was in a cage," said Tara, leaning her shoulder against the doorjamb. "Look I don't know if-"

"Tell me," he urged, amber eyes burning with urgency. "Its killin' me now knowin'. Tell me all of it, Tara."

Tara did. She told him everything from the electric collar to the short chain and rotted vegetables. That it didn't look like he'd been let out of the cage in any instance and that he'd been so weak she had to carry him out. Raphael had given her a disbelieving look at having been able to carry his brother out of the lab but didn't comment on it. When she wrapped up telling him what he wanted to know he nodded sharply, unwinding his arms to rub at the back of his neck.

"I bettah let you go," he said.

"Okay." Tara pointed at him with her car key. "Like I said, call me if you need anything."

"I will," he said.

Tara walked into the alley and she heard the slam of the back door and the click of the lock behind her. She got into her car and after a short drive she was soon in her apartment. She heard the shower running upstairs so she locked the door and after taking off her shoes and socks, jogged up the stairs. She opened the bathroom door that was Diana's but also considered the one the guests used. Steam pillowed out of the room and Tara peeked her head in to see that the mirror was fogged up.

"Talk later?" she asked over the sound of the running water to her naked roommate on the other side of the red curtain.

"Count on it! I'm too wiped to do it now."

"Agreed," said Tara who then closed the door, went to her room, then fell face first onto her bed: her body bouncing from the springs in her mattress. "What a night!"

.

.

.

Michelangelo slowly transitioned into consciousness. His body felt like it had been used as a punching bag by Raph and he had a headache so massive he thought his brain was splitting in two. He groaned while opening his eyes, instantly scrunching them closed as he did his best to pull the blanket he had over his eyes.

"Mikey?" asked a soft voice and slowly he lowered the blanket to stare up at his oldest brother.

"Leo..."

Was that his voice? It sounded so empty and hollow... Quiet and soft. He realized then that his throat was dry and his tongue felt like sandpaper against the roof of his mouth. He let out a dry cough before speaking again.

"Water?"

He was aware of Leo asking Raph for a glass of water for him and he sighed in contentment when the glass was pressed against his parched lips. He took shallow sips, as Leo instructed, then struggled to sit up. Leo insisted he lay down but he couldn't. He wanted to move, to stretch out the muscles that had been cramped up for days.

"Crap, it wasn't a dream," he said testing his much larger arm, staring at the injection point. "Stockman did something to me."

"Yeah, and that bastard is gunna pay," growled Raphael, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Believe me."

"Do you feel any different?" asked Leo.

"Not really. Tired. I have a headache and I feel like I went ten rounds with Shredder, Hun, and the Triceraton horde! I need a bathroom."

"I'll help you," said Leo but Raphael put a hand on his tired brother's shoulder.

"I got this, Bro. How about you make us all some lunch? I think I saw some frozen pizzas in the freezer."

"That would be SO awesome," said Mikey. "NOT SUPREME!"

Michelangelo saw a dark look come over Raph's face and he had to wonder if his brother knew that he had nothing but rotten sludge to eat that whole time he was gone. Mikey then took that time to look around and noticed that no one else was around.

"Where's Don?"

"With April to look that stuff over that Stockman injected you with. Diana, the cop that initially found you, found some samples on the scene. Let's be happy she thought to take the samples for us to have instead of her fellow officers." Leo took out his phone. "I'll text Don now to tell him you're awake. I'll also tell him to tell Splinter."

"What the hell happened, Bro? How'd he get you?" asked Raphael from his perch, leaning over the back of the sofa.

"I... I don't want to talk about it," said Mikey, looking down. "Not yet."

"Okay. Sure," said Raph. "Let me help you up."

With a lot of effort as well as depending on Raphael to keep him up, Mikey made the bathroom trip a lot faster than expected. He was soon sitting on the sofa again, the smell of cooking pizza making his stomach growl. He took the time to study his arms, legs, hell even his SHELL felt heavier upon his back.

"Where's the girls that found me?" he asked sometime later with a plate of pizza in his hands.

"Went home," said Raph around a bite of pizza. "They were tired."

"I wanted to thank them," said Mikey with a frown.

"Don't get yer panties in a twist, I got Tara's number."

"Tara, huh?" asked Mikey. "Which one was that one? The brunette?" Raphael glared even harder. "You got her number? Oh Raphie that's so cuuuutteeee..."

"Yeah yer just fine," growled Raphael, a heavy weight on his heart suddenly lifted at his brother's teasing. "Shut up and eat your pizza."

"Seriously though," said Michelangelo after swallowing a large bite of pepperoni and cheese. "I want to thank them personally."

"All in good time, Bro," said Raph.

"Let's get you home to Splinter first," said Leo.

"Splinter..." Mikey's eyes lit up. "Yes. I'd like that very much. So what's new? What have a missed? PLEASE tell me you TiVo'd America's Got Talent!"

.

.

.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Dis: I don't own TMNT.

Note: How are you all liking the story so far? Let me know! Hopefully this chapter sparks some more interest! Also, on my you tube I posted a promo vid for Tempest, Book 3 in the Alice adventure series! I am shooting for late Fall/Winter for when I start posting for that story! My You Tube handle is the same as my author name here! :)

.

.

.

Diana's hips started a slow and almost sensual sway in front of the stove as she watched her eggs bubble in the pan. It was about two in the afternoon and she had just woken up from her early morning nap hungry for eggs. She swirled the rubber spatula around, making the yellow lake in the pan solidify into a folded mound of heaven. With her free hand she sprinkled some salt and pepper on top of her creation then lifted the pan off the stove. Still dancing to the song '_Madness_' from Muse, a song she fell in love with the first time hearing it, she dumped the eggs onto her plate.

"Oh Matthew why can't I find a man that makes me tingle at the sound of his voice like you do?" she wailed before grabbing her fork and digging in. She placed the first bite of eggs into her mouth. "Mmm so long as Matt can handle my love of eggs!"

"You're so weird," muttered Tara, shuffling into the kitchen wearing a t-shirt without a bra and a pair of pajama shorts that reminded Diana of the spandex shorts the volleyball team was always picking out of their ass cracks in high school. "Mmm, eggs."

"Hmm... Cheese free!" said Diana with a glare as Tara grabbed two eggs and a cheese slice from the fridge.

"Don't knock it before I knock you," threatened Tara.

"Someone needs coffee," sing-songed Diana before taking another bite of her eggs. "And to get laid."

"Don't I know it," said Tara, blowing brunette bangs out of her eyes. She surpassed the classic coffee machine and instead went to her Keurig for a quick fix. "Sleep well?"

"Like the dead," said Diana, flipping off the stereo on the breakfast bar so they could chat without the Muse distraction. "Then I woke up and laid in bed for about an hour going over all the crap we went through yesterday... I still can't believe it!"

"Yeah," said Tara, pulling out the blue mug she had placed on the machine then taking a tentative sip. Satisfied with the taste and temperature she took a longer sip before continuing. "Though I guess it... I dunno... Feels like I'm not so alone."

"Not the lone wolf of New York. Others share in your pain of being awesome," said Diana, stabbing a large piece of her egg. "Seriously though, I'm happy you met them and all but are you going to keep in touch?"

"I guess that's up to them. Raphael has my number so if he or one of the others call then I'll answer... Y'know?"

"I hope they do. Just so that I know Michelangelo is okay."

"Yeah," said Tara, obtaining enough energy from her half cup of coffee to push away from the counter with her hips and start her lunch of a fried egg and cheese sandwich. "Me, too."

"And if they DO call..." Diana bit her bottom lip, fluffy pink slippers bouncing nervously on the bottom rung of the stool she sat on as she chose her words carefully. "Will you tell them? About... You know... You?"

Tara paused at this, thinking carefully. "Yeah... Maybe..."

"Good. Maybe you can join them and kick some ass."

"Doubtful," said Tara with a snort.

"C'mon! Play Batman for a night!"

"I think not," said Tara before smirking. "Though the idea is tempting."

Diana tugged on the end of her ponytail, watching as Tara finished up her eggs and took a seat on the other bar stool. She watched as Tara ate half her plate and drank most of her coffee before she spoke again, going from talking about Tara's abilities to talking shop.

"So, you saw April's face, right?"

"Yeah," said Tara darkly.

"Who do you think did it?"

"My guess would be her fiance Jones." Tara frowned now. "She didn't seem uncomfortable around the turtles. In fact the one in purple, Donatello, seemed pissed every time he looked at her when she wasn't watching. Though I DID notice that she wasn't wearing the ring anymore. Hopefully she kicked him to the curb."

"Yeah," said Diana. "Hopefully."

.

.

.

"Thanks, Ma," said Casey Jones as he placed an icepack to his jaw. April had socked him good and he was proud that she could level him. However, he wasn't too happy about it now. He'd been a real jerk. The jackass she always claimed him to be. He had a problem with his drinking. He knew that now and he planned to fix it. She was the best damn thing that ever happened to him and he was letting her get away due to his addiction.

"My poor baby... You said some thugs did this to you?" she asked, going back to the counter to chop some cucumbers for a salad.

"Uh... Yeah." No way in HELL was he telling his mother the truth. "Oh, and thanks for letting me stay here while April and I fumigate the place."

"Where IS April?" she asked conversationally, adding the cucumbers to the bowl of lettuce before grabbing an onion. She made sure to cut large pieces, because the company they were having that night didn't like onions in their salad like her and Casey did.

"Oh, uh, off on some business trip to, um, Italy! Yeah. She'll be gone two weeks. I'd rather just stay here..."

"My baby gets to be with his mother for two weeks!" cooed Susan Jones as she wiped her hands on her apron. She opened the fridge and pulled out a brown bottle. A sense of panic made his stomach churn as she placed the now opened bottle before him. "Here, Sweetie, you've earned it. You've got yourself a steady job, the love of a girl you proposed to... You're doing so good!"

He didn't know what to do. He had to drink it, right? If he didn't his mother would wonder why and he wasn't sure if he could lie to her again. He could tell her he was cutting back but then she'd ask for a reason why. Ask why he thought he was drinking too much. He couldn't do that. Not yet. So, he took a tentative swallow, even though it was three in the afternoon, and enjoyed the malt beverage as it slid smoothly down his throat. He smiled at his mother, placing the icepack down onto the scarred surface of the family table before wiping off the condensation from both the beer bottle and the icepack onto the thighs of his jeans.

"So... My old room still available?"

"Yeah, I was just about to put fresh sheets on there. Angel said she was going to pop over tonight for spaghetti as well. That okay with you?"

"Yeah," said Casey. "That's fine."

.

.

.

"Hey Raph."

"Angel" greeted Raphael, phone pressed to his ear canal, lounging in the hammock he's used for a bed since he was a teenager. It was super comfortable and he never had the heart to cut it down and get a regular mattress like his brothers. Now he rocked gently, back and forth, eyes on the piping that ran the length of what he deemed his bedroom.

"What's up?" she asked.

He heard shuffling in the background, like papers or something. He smirked as he heard a soft curse through the ear piece as well as the sound of something tipping over. A glass? The mound of textbooks she kept on her desk in her room? More shuffling and a huff of breath had him actually smiling instead of just smirking.

"Am I buggin' ya?" he asked.

"Nah, just studying for a final I have in a couple days."

"How's school goin'?" he asked.

"Good. Good. If everything goes well I'll be a licensed teacher by the end of the year."

It had surprised them all when Angel, whom they have known since teenagers, decided to become a teacher. April and Don had been supportive, Leo a bit skeptical, and Mikey super excited. Raph and Casey had teased her about being a bad influence on the youth but Angel had come a long way. She still had purple highlights in her hair and still had half of her piercings which were mostly her ears and eyebrow. She had shifted away from the punk look and now normally wore jeans and a t-shirt that usually had some sort of band name on the front of it. Her love for kids popped up when she'd taken a job as a daycare worker to help pay the bills. The stories she told Raphael about the kids AND their parents had him worried about the next generation.

"I was callin' to tell ya we found Mike."

"Really? Thank God! He's okay?" she asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah," said Raphael with a frown. They had just gotten back to the lair and as he spoke to Angel, Mikey was reuniting with Splinter. "Stockman injected him with some shit that made him... Change."

"How?" she asked, concern evident in her tone.

"Bigger, taller than me-He's big. We haven't seen any side effects yet. Two cops found him and contacted us."

"Great," said Angel. "Can we trust them?"

"I think so." Raphael explained more into detail what had happened, from Diana being the one to find Mikey and Tara being the one to contact them. "We're in good company."

"You think they're hot," teased Angel. "Its why YOU like them."

"Haha..." Raphael shifted, closing his eyes, hating that he was about to toss Casey under the bus but he'd been trying to call the lug-head all day and he wasn't answering. "You seen Case lately?"

"No but I will tonight. His mom is cooking dinner and I decided I needed the break. Why?"

"He and April got in a fight and... Things got heated..."

"What did he do?" asked Angel darkly. Raphael had spoken to her a while back about his drinking and she informed him that April had been concerned as well. Then Mikey had gone missing and the whole intervention idea had been put on hold. "Raph? Tell me."

"He pushed April and-"

"THAT ASSHOLE!" she shouted, making Raphael pull the phone back from his ear, wincing at her volume. "Dammit Casey! She okay?"

"Face was a little black and blue. She said she got a shot in as well. Look, Angel, I can't stand what he did to April, in fact a part of me wants tah beat his head in but... He's also my friend and he needs some help."

"I know. I know..." Angel sighed. "I'll talk to him tonight."

"Great. Yeah. Tell him I... I'm mad but... I still wanna talk, y'know?"

"Yeah. I will. I want to stop by tonight after dinner."

"Go for it."

"So..." There was a slight pause then Angel redirected the conversation to a lighter topic "Just how hot are these detectives?"

"Oh..." Raphael smirked. "Hot enough that I'm certain your lesbian tendencies will activate upon seeing them."

"Hey! That was one time!"

"Twenty bucks says they will give you a lady boner. IF you see them."

"You're on!"

"Angel?" he asked, suddenly sounding serious.

"Yeah?"

"Come down tonight," he said, not as a suggestion but a small demand.

"Was already planning on it."

.

.

.

"Father!" shouted Michelangelo, barely containing his sob as he wrapped himself around the fragile form that was Splinter. His boulder like arms trembled as frail hands rested atop his head, which was buried against the tattered old kimono his father loved so much. The familiar scent of jasmine and mint assaulted his nose as well as the sandalwood that came from the lit candles.

"Michelangelo..." His father gave him a gentle squeeze. "You are home... And much larger than I remember. Leonardo explained everything to me. I am so grateful, my son, that you have returned to me."

"I've missed you all so much," whispered Michelangelo, closing his eyes.

"And I you, my son."

Michelangelo pulled away, sniffling once while wiping his eyes. He transitioned into a kneel, large hands flat on the floor. Splinter moved his hands back to his lap, whiskers twitching when seeing his son try and put on a brave face.

"You have endured many trials and tribulations. Your spirit is still strong. Of all my sons _you_, Michelangelo, have always had the strongest spirit of them all. I am glad to still sense its radiant light from within."

"I wish to start training soon," he said firmly. "My body is different. It will take some time to adjust."

"As I expected. Very well. When you are ready, you may rejoin your brothers."

"Thank you, Sensei."

Michelangelo rose up on his feet, bowed, and turned on his heel on a mission. He passed Leonardo, who looked worried, but Michelangelo didn't pause on his trek. A small part of him wanted to lock himself into his bedroom and hide. Hide from the horror that had happened to him. The two weeks had taken their toll and though Splinter said his spirit felt strong, Mikey felt nothing but weak. Tired. Worn. Going to the training room he finally felt at home and he rummaged through all the extra gear. He found a belt and pads and put them on. He saw his orange bandana but gave pause. Was orange his color anymore? He felt different, looked different... Orange was so vibrant and bright and he didn't feel either. Stepping away he went to the weapons rack and found a brand new pair of nunchaku. He wanted to know who had bought them. The kusari chain gleamed even in the subdued lighting and the handles were a polished, gleaming black. Grabbing them he did easy maneuver, his thicker and longer fingers actually not as much of a problem. He easily tucked them into his belt as inspiration hit him.

He decided to go to his room after all, legs scissoring across the floor with sharp and quick movements. He ducked under the orange curtain that sectioned off his private space and went to the small dresser which held clothing he wore while in disguise above ground. Rummaging through the articles of clothing he found a black t-shirt. He thumbed the material, blue eyes intense, before he went to his small desk. Opening a drawer he rummaged around markers, tape, and pens before finding a scissors. Calmly he carved into the t-shirt until he had a long, thick strip of fabric with frayed edges that made it look like he'd ripped it apart instead of cut it. He cut out two perfect circles and set the scissors back into his desk drawer and closed it firmly. Finally, he slowly stood up and went to the main bathroom. He stood before the sink, eyes a blazing blue fire as he brought up his new, black mask and tied it around his head. Bracing his hands against the sink his new muscles bulged as he leaned forward, staring at himself in the mirror.

"Okay," he said softly, resolved in his decision. "Time for a change."

.

.

.

"I think I need a break," said April, pulling away from the microscope to rub at her eyes. Straightening her back she stretched it slightly, leaning backwards enough to make her t-shirt rise a little above her naval. Donatello looked away as soon as she straightened, leaning back down to his own microscope.

So far he and April had dissected the substance as much as they possibly could. One of the components, obviously, was the mutagen but there was something else. There was a component that was bonded with the mutagen and he couldn't put his finger on it. It was bugging him, because he felt like he'd seen it before! Perhaps April was right. He needed a break, and that break could relax his mind enough that the answer might come to him.

"Mikey should be here by now," said Donatello.

"Go see to him. I need to run to my apartment and get some things."

"I don't want you going alone," said Donatello seriously. "Casey could be there."

"I can handle myself," she said, chin rising as she put her hands on her hips. Her make-up had started wearing off from the time she rubbed her eyes and cheeks tiredly. Her lighter hair almost made the bruising stand out more. Once again that burning anger returned.

"I know you can, April," he said, treading on dangerous territory. If he didn't word this right she'd be storming out on her own just to spite him and could wind up hurt. "I just worry about you. I care about you, you're... Well, you know."

"I do," she said, eyes softening, stance becoming less hostile. She hesitated only a moment before walking up to him. His breath caught as her hands came up to cup his face. His topaz eyes searched hers, asking for answers for questions he couldn't voice. "I really do."

"April?" he asked softly as her thumbs slid slowly over the area just above his lips. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands. She was so close. He felt her heat, smelled the scent of wildflowers from her hair, and once again he found himself wanting to freeze time. All these years, and he was finally here: close to her, and he had no idea what to do.

"If you are worried," she said. "You can come with me. I can also wait until the morning and even call someone to be there with me."

"Thank you," he said, body finally getting with the program. His arms wrapped around her slight form, hands going to her back to run up and down her spine.

"Donnie, I want to be honest with you," she said. "I just got out of a relationship. I'm not in a good place right now to start anything with anyone." He deflated a little. "However, when I am..."

Slowly she leaned forward and he felt his cheeks redden as she rose on her toes, her lips brushing against his. His fingers clenched in the fabric of her shirt as he pulled her in closer, her soft curves conforming to his plastron. What she had meant to be a chaste kiss turned into something more as his lips pressed firmly to hers. He'd been waiting for this moment since he was fifteen. It was...

Perfect.

She broke the kiss first and he opened his eyes to see that a blush painted her cheeks as well. Her blue eyes sparkled and a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips. She kissed him again, this one shorter, but filled with promise.

"When I am," she continued breathlessly. "I want it to be _you_. If you still want me."

"Yes," he answered. "Never doubt that. I've wanted you for the longest time and it killed me to see you with Casey. I told myself that this moment would never come but... However long it takes for you to be ready, know that I'll wait. I've waited for almost a decade, and I can wait a little longer."

"You might have just fast-forwarded the wait time a little," she said, eyes watering a little.

"Good," he said, pressing his forehead to hers. They shared a small laugh. "Hungry?"

"Let's raid the kitchen," said April, stepping back, but offering her hand. "I want to check up on Mikey and then we can make that trip to my apartment."

Donatello took her hand and together they walked out of his lab.

.

.

.

Angel look at the clock to see it was eight o'clock and the man she looked up to since she was a kid was just about ready to pass out. Dinner had been a tense affair with her glaring daggers at his unsuspecting form between bites of pasta. When he popped open his second beer at the table she had wanted to leap across and strangle him.

Now, she put on her leather jacket, pulling her hair free from the collar before zipping it up. She caught Casey's gaze and motioned him to her and he followed her out on the front stoop. She tucked her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and glared up at him. His blue eyes were glazed over, his hair looked tangled, and he smelled like a brewery.

"What the FUCK, Casey?" she shouted, arms outstretched.

"Angel, whatzzz wrong?" he asked. He fell back into the door, beer spilling onto his chest from the powerful shove he received. He practically growled as he tossed the can to the side. "The fuck, Ang?"

"You are a _drunk_. A _worthless_ drunk," she said, seething as she went down the steps. He followed. "You shove your fiancee, and all you can do is sit here and drink? What's WRONG with you? Raph and I are worried."

"Raph don't care," he said. "No one does. Didn't take long for her to go cryin' to them, did it?"

"It was hard to miss her black eye you ass!"

"She... She got a black eye?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. "Ah, man, I didn't... I don't..."

"You want some advice?" Angel nodded toward the house. "Get away from your mother. She ignored your dad's drinking problem, and she'll ignore yours. Check in somewhere, get clean, and if you want her back: practice groveling. However, I think you screwed up too much, because I don't see her as someone who would go back to a man who gave her a busted face. I know I wouldn't."

"Angel..." Casey sat down on the steps that lead up to his mother's house. "I love her. I didn't wanna... I didn't..."

"See ya, Casey," said Angel, turning up her collar. "Get some help. DON'T turn into your dad. I'll... I'll call you later. And don't ignore Raph anymore... He's worried about you, too."

Angel walked away, rushing down the street until coming up to a familiar alley way. The manholes weighed a ton and through Angel could brag that she was fit there was no way she was lifting one of those things. She used the warehouse access they parked their van and Raph's bike in. Using the keypad to get into the door with her fingerprint and access code she closed the steel door behind her and went onto the elevator. She was soon in the sewer tunnels and within five minutes she was in the lair. She pulled down her zipper and shrugged out of her leather coat, leaving it to rest on the back of the large sofa that faced the television. She always loved the lair, it was an abandoned subway station from the early years of New York but they restored it to its fullest beauty. In the back right was a kitchen area, which had all the necessities including a large table that fit up to ten people. No one was present there.

To the left was the dojo, concrete stairs that ran the length of the room ascended to an area filled with mats, weapons, weights, and everything else necessary for their training. Still, no one. She wouldn't be deterred. She continued on, down a wide hall and immediately to her left was the bathroom and she paused there. The hanging curtain that usually indicated someone was inside was only half closed and she cleared her throat.

"Anyone in there?"

"Angel?"

"Mikey!" She rushed inside, forgetting about privacy and everything else, and upon seeing him leaning against the sink she let out a joyous squeal before launching forward. He twisted in time for her to crash into his chest plates. His large arms wrapped around her and she felt like she was in a cocoon. "You're here!"

"Angel..." Her eyes closed as his hug tightened. She felt his chin atop her head and she smiled before looking up. Her eyebrows furrowed as she snaked an arm out to tug at the black tails of his mask. Her questioning eyes made him look down. "Yeah... I figured orange wasn't my color anymore."

"Mikey..."

"I wanna talk about it. I really do. Not now." He looked at her, blue eyes darkening as he took in her form. Long, black hair that fell to her mid-back with purple highlights. She wore a purple top that matched her hair and showed off the tops of her breasts and showed the barest hint of skin at her stomach. Her dark denim jeans hugged her legs like a second skin and over the tops of them were her trusty black boots that she typically wore to their home. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Raph called me to tell me you were here." She pulled back from the hug but kept her hands at the crooks of his elbows as she studied him. "Your so big!"

"I know," he said, looking down.

"Hey..." He looked up again and offered a sad smile as she cupped the side of his face gently. Lovingly. "You'll always be my Mikey. No matter what."

"Angel..." He grabbed her hand, almost clung to it. "Stay with me tonight? I... I don't wanna be alone."

"Yeah." She didn't stop him as he pulled her back in close. "I'll stay."

.

.

.

Diana practically ran down the halls to Interview. She was handed a folder and she opened it quickly to scan over the facts once again. She looked at the uniform that had handed it to her. The uniform was officer Hanson. Good kid, if she remembered right, top of his class and out-shot Tara once at the range. Something he HADN'T bragged about, much to Diana's surprise.

It had earned the Rookie points.

Cute too with his flaming red hair and baby blues he melted many female hearts on his first day. He kept his hair cut short, saying he didn't like his curls, and he had freckles to boot. Diana was certain he had a huge crush on her partner at one point, but Tara knocking out Parker with one punch had many of the men wary of her. With good reason, too. If Tara wanted to, she could probably put the whole division in the hospital.

"Where did you nab him?"

"Local drug store," he said. "Clerk recognized him from the television and rang the buzzer as soon as she saw him."

"Good," said Diana. "Familiar with this case?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I read the file and was the officer that took Officer Parker's statement."

"Good. Follow me."

Diana pulled open the heavy door and both her and Hanson went inside. She said nothing as she placed the folder down and opened it. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Stockman. He looked bored and she couldn't quite put her finger on it but something felt OFF about him. Calmly, though his vibes were making her a little uneasy, she laid out the photos of Tobias Harnet. The cadaver shot, the shot of his chest with bullet wounds, and finally the shot of how he'd been found at the docks.

"So," said Diana, calmly taking a seat. "Want to just make my job easier and confess?"

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked.

"What I don't get is why..." said Diana, leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "Tobias was a faithful employee. Why kill him? Unless he found out you were up to something. We were at your lab, and found an unknown substance on the premises. The radiation was off the charts and we found a cage you subdued someone in."

She leaned forward, eyes calculating as she took him in. "So, let me paint this pretty little picture for you. You were experimenting on animals, it wasn't enough so you started with people. Tobias found out and blackmailed you? Maybe you were willing to negotiate something with him and instead he got bullets in the chest."

"Wonderful story, Detective," said Baxter, leaning back with a smug grin. "However, its false. See, I know nothing of the murder of Tobias and as for that lab? It isn't against the law to use ANIMALS are test subjects." He smirked. "I'm certain when you run your analysis on the blood found there you will not find anything human. Also, the tests I'm running are perfectly legal. I'm working on a breakthrough for human health."

Diana hated his smug little face.

"We found particulates on the body. It had been moved. It matches to Musk Root. A very, VERY rare species of plant. In fact, so rare that it is state protected and found in limited landscapes... One of them, I believe, is on the roof of your home." Diana smirked as his face fell. "Didn't you win some award last year for your preservation efforts? Ah, yes, the Blue Wright Society Award! Forensics are combing your place as we speak and they WILL find something."

Diana stood. "Though It would be nice if you just saved us all the time and just confessed now?"

He said nothing.

"Have it your way," she said, reaching over to grab the papers. Suddenly, Stockman lurched forward and grabbed her arm. Diana gave a small yelp as he stabbed her arm with a needle. She yanked her arm away, the needle pulling at her skin as Hanson slammed Baxter back down into his seat. She looked down at her arm, at the blood running down it, and to the needle that was on the floor with half of the contents gone. In HER. She picked it up and recognized it as the same stuff he injected into Michelangelo and she saw red. She lunged at him and brought her fist forward. "YOU SONUVABITCH!"

All he could do was laugh so she did it again, and again, until she was pulled back from behind. She winced as her damaged arm protested at being handled, and her knuckles were on FIRE! It was like she'd been hitting a rock! She was seething and she still tried to go forward, practically snarling at the manically laughing scientist.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"_You know_," he said, still laughing. "Oh, my dear, you know: you are the final test. I had to see." He brought his hand up to his face and Diana and Officer Hanson watched in horror as he slowly peeled his face away to reveal a... Robot?! "I can't wait to see what you become. Now, I would suggest you leave before this machine self-destructs. Wouldn't want your pretty little face splattered all over the walls."

Diana and Hanson shared a look before running out of the interview room. The door barely closed before the blast rocked the Precinct. Diana fell, skidding down the hall as dust and small amounts of debris fell on her. The blast wasn't lethal, but did enough damage to set off the fire alarms and sprinklers which instantly soaked her to the bone. Soon, the hall was a buzz of activity with the blare of the alarms. People ran all around her, splashing up the water, and all she could do was stare down at her still bleeding arm.

.

.

.

**TBC**...


	7. Chapter 7

Dis: I don't own TMNT.

.

.

.

"Tara. TARA! Wake up!"

Tara was jolted out of slumber, hands flying and making the trashy novel she'd been reading fall to the floor. She snapped her head up to a panicked looking Diana who was pacing back and forth over the area rug. Diana looked like a hot mess with her wet hair, smeared make-up and wrapped arm. Tara stood and when Diana didn't answer when she said her name, Tara took her by the shoulders to stop her.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Tara.

Diana took a breath, running her hand through her hair once more. She looked pale and Tara could see the slight tremble in her friend's body. Diana was composing herself so Tara was patient and waited until Diana spoke.

"Fucking Stockman is what happened," snarled Diana, her Oklahoma drawl thick with malice. "He has robots, Tara. Robots! Guys picked up a robot pretending to be him and when I went to question him he stuck me with a needle."

"Shit." Tara stepped back from her friend. Now she was the one running a nervous hand through her hair. "Shit!"

"I need you to call the turtles and ask them if they know what is going on. I got Hanson to keep his mouth shut about me being injected but forensics picked it up after going through the interview room… WHICH HE BLEW UP!"

"Okay, okay…" Tara guided her friend to their sofa and sat her down on it. Diana groaned, resting her elbows onto her jean covered knees before lowering her head into her hands. "Stay here. Just… Relax. I'll give Raphael a call and see if Donatello found something out. Apparently he's a genius or something so he might have an answer for us before Forensics does."

"Okay…" whispered Diana before she twisted to lay on the couch.

"You feeling okay?" asked Tara.

"It's like I'm going through menopause. I'm hot then I'm cold and then I'm hot again. I'm thirsty too."

"I'll get you some water then make the call."

True to her word, Tara found a large glass and filled it with ice and water and handed it to Diana. Diana drained half the glass before setting it down and falling back onto the couch cushions. Tara grabbed her phone off the bar that separated their living room from their kitchen and padded down the hall to the entryway to make the call. She settled against the wall, curling an arm around her middle, and on the third ring he answered.

"Yeah?"

"Raph its Tara."

"Sup?" he asked. What Tara didn't see was Raphael sitting at the foot of his bed doing arm curls, movements slow as he lifted the weight with one arm while holding the phone with his free hand.

"We got a problem."

"What?" he asked, setting the weight down on the floor, flexing his arm.

"Officers arrested who they thought was Stockman earlier tonight and brought him in."

"Yeah? And?" he asked, his voice now eager. She had his full attention now that she dropped Stockman's name. Not that seeing her name flash up on his phone screen hadn't earned it. He'd been eager to talk to her again but with this news with Diana and Stockman it was nothing but business.

"Turns out it wasn't him but a robot."

"Damn."

"It gets worse." Tara pushed herself off the wall and wasn't sure if she should be worried or relieved that Diana was sleeping on the couch, one leg dangling off the side: and if her friend hadn't just been injected with a foreign substance Tara would be freaking out over her having her boots on the sofa. "He injected Diana with the same shit Mikey got shot up with."

"Christ!" Tara heard the metallic weight hit the concrete floor and with a huffed curse Raphael was off his bed and heading to Donatello's lab. "She all right?"

"She's resting now. I think he targeted her. There was surveillance at his labs."

"Which means he could know where you two live," he concluded for her.

"Precisely."

"Look. I'm comin' over there. Knowin' Stockman he's gunna be on yer doorstep ta see how Diana is. Don and April are still lookin' into what this stuff is so maybe Leo and Usagi can back me up on this."

"I don't want you to feel obligated because of Michelangelo," said Tara honestly, going to the door now to make sure it was locked.

"It's exactly WHY I need ta do this," he said seriously. "I owe you more than what I feel like I can pay you."

"Raphael..."

"Text me your address," he said.

"I..." She knew there would be no arguing with him. "All right."

"See you soon."

Tara stared down at her phone as the connection was cut and she sighed before walking back to the chair she had recently vacated, texting him her address in the process. She picked up her novel and placed it on the side table before sitting. She curled her legs up and turned her attention to her best friend. Taking in the state of her friend from her pale complexion to her sweaty brow she made a promise then and there to stop at nothing to take Stockman down.

.

.

.

Donatello jumped as the phone in his belt buzzed. He'd been dozing off, sitting at the island in April's apartment, waiting for her to pack some things to stay with them for a while. Rubbing his tired face he reached for it and saw that it was Leo calling him.

"Hello," he greeted through a yawn.

"Don," said Leo. "Raph, Usagi, and I are on our way to Tara's."

"What's going on?"

Leo gave Donatello a brief rundown from the android Stockman to Diana getting injected with the same substance Mikey had. Donatello cursed internally because he still had no idea what the hell the stuff was and now he had two patients in need of care. He was close, SO CLOSE, to breaking through.

"What about Mikey?"

"He..." Leo cleared his throat. "Stayed behind."

"I bet he loved that."

"He doesn't know the whole story. He thinks Usagi and I are training and that Raph came to help you. As leader I don't think he's ready to get back into the fight and he would have demanded to come."

"I don't know, Leo," said Donatello. "I hate lying to him. Maybe if we talked to him... He's experienced this and could help Diana through it."

"He's off, Don," said Leo. "If things get heated we'll call him in. For now? Let's just try and handle it."

"Okay," said Donatello as April came in with a large bag. "We're finished here. I want to go over there myself. Examine her and maybe get a sample before heading back to the lair."

"Stockman will be coming for her and maybe even Tara." Leonardo sighed. "I think it would be best if we brought them home. I was against it at first but with all they've done for us for Mikey..."

"Michelangelo will know you lied then."

"Dammit I know," said Leonardo. "I'll deal with that when I get to it. Right now we need stealth on our side. We'll get in, get out, and be at the lair before sunrise."

Leonardo cut the connection and Donatello practically growled while tucking his phone back into his belt. He sighed as April came up to his side and hugged him, lips pressing into his upper arm. He turned his head slightly, resting his forehead against the crown of her head and closing his eyes in contentment.

"Diana has been infected," he said. "They're going to bring her to the lair."

"Oh no," said April, frowning deeply. "What is Baxter's game?"

"Her and Mikey are his guinea pigs. He's too much of a coward to test his syrum on himself so he's using us to do it." He made a fist and slammed it down on the counter and it was April's turn to jump before pressing a soothing kiss to his arm. "I'm tired of this. Tired of being his pawns. We need strike against him."

"I have a feeling we will. His plan is already backfiring. He's making two of our allies stronger," April felt Donatello tense. "Hear me out, Donnie. He's a monster, a man who needs to be stopped, but he's making fatal errors testing this on first your brother and now Diana. If he injects himself he'll be stronger but..."

"I get where you're going," said Donatello. "I do I just hate to rationalize his behaviour and make voice of the benefits of my brother being tortured for weeks."

"I shouldn't have said that," she said, backtracking, stepping from him. "It was awful of me to-"

"Don't," he said, twisting in his seat, gathering her close. He only relaxed when she did and he relaxed into her further, fingertips trailing down her blonde ponytail. "Don't ever be afraid to voice your opinion to me."

"With you I never have to," she answered with a smile before stepping back. "We better get going if we're meeting your brothers and Diana. We should get ready for her."

"Yeah. You're right," he said, sliding off the stool before taking her larger bag and then her hand. "As always."

"Hmm sweet talker," she said, walking with him to the window. He opened it silently then stepped out onto the fire escape He leaned in and pressed his lips to her and she smiled into the kiss, happy that they were on that level where kissing wasn't awkward.

"See you down below," he said before closing the window for her. April laughed, locking the window before shutting the curtains. She grabbed her smaller bag then opened her front door and just about walked into the large tower that was Casey Jones.

"Casey!" She took a step back. "What are you doing here?"

"April we..." He wavered, wobbling knees making him brace himself against the doorway. "We need ta talk."

"No. We really don't." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I was perfectly clear that I want nothing to do with you right now."

"Look... I'm sorry I... I messed up."

"I need to go," said April.

"I'm tryin' here," he said, taking her elbow, turning her to look at him. She winced slightly, it was the same elbow he had bruised earlier.

"You smell like a bar," said April, taking her arm back. "You're not trying very hard." April sighed, pulling a tired hand through her bangs. She turned her back to him, swallowing down her nervousness and slight fear at being alone with him in the hall. She locked the door then started down the hall to the stairwell but he was hot on her heels. "Go sleep it off, Casey."

"April..." He followed her down the stairs. She moved fluidly while he thundered down after her and she rushed out the exit where she knew Don would be hidden in the alley. "April wait!"

She whirled on him. "I said leave!"

"Dammit!" he reached for her but a sharp voice had him stopping.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Oh. I see," said Casey, contempt dripping in his voice. "Dump me and get with the turtle geek that's had the hots for you for years."

"Now isn't the time for this!" shouted April as Donatello moved in front of her but neither of them were listening.

"You ain't good enough for her," said Casey as they circled.

"And you are?" asked Donatello mockingly. "Yes, it is every woman's dream to have a worthless drunk that can't make a dollar on his own and hits the girl he claims to love."

"I didn't-it isn't like that!"

"It's exactly like that," said Donatello. "It's only because of her that I don't beat the shit out of you."

April swallowed uneasily. Donatello's eyes were on fire and he was saying and doing things completely out of character. His fists were balled and she could see it was taking everything within him not to attack Casey. Her eyes fell to Casey and she shook her head when seeing his inner debate. Before she could open her mouth to tell them to stop, Casey was launching forward. He did his best to tackle the turtle down but Donatello was sober, and faster, and all he had to do was sidestep the attack and use Casey's momentum against him. Soon the human male was skidding across the back alley, skin scraping and clothes ripping against the concrete.

"Just stop!" shouted April. "Please!"

"You stay away from her," said Donatello calmly. "We're protecting her now. When she's ready to talk to you she will talk to you, not before. You will not follow us to the lair because you most certainly will not be welcomed."

"Fuck you," said Casey with a sneer, spitting at Donatello.

April saw Donatello's jaw tick and she rushed to him, placing a hand to his tense shoulder. His eyes flickered to hers and she pleaded with her gaze for him to just walk away. Slowly, he stepped back, and together they walked to the manhole. Casey watched them as Don lifted the heavy cover, guided her down first, then disappeared himself before replacing the cover. When below he found April and instantly pulled her against his plastron, body trembling by not just the rage he had for Casey but the fear he had when seeing Casey coming after her.

"Thank you," she said. "For not killing him because I think if he talked to me like that I might have."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Can we go?" she asked. "I just want to go."

"Yeah," he said, shifting, keeping an arm around her as they walked toward the lair. "Let's go."

.

.

.

Usagi relaxed in one of the back bench seats to the vehicle they called the battleshell. With the condition that Diana was in, the turtles thought it best to drive than just walk the sewers to the apartment building. Also, in case Stockman showed up, they had a faster means to escape the area. Since knowing the turtles they always seemed to bring adventure to him. It was never a dull moment in the presence of the turtles but he was still worried about who he considered his brother. Leonardo had the same darkness in his eyes when his father went missing all those years ago and over the years it had dissipated but the kidnapping of Michelangelo and the illness of his father was bringing the bitterness back.

"It's just up here," said Raphael, pointing to a cluster of apartments ahead. Traffic was minimal and they pulled into an available spot before Raphael and Leonardo looked out the windows to plan the best route. "Looks pretty quiet."

"Roof access looks possible," said Leonardo. "I don't want to chance being seen. Know which one is theirs?"

"I think that car is Tara's," said Raphael. "I'll call to make sure."

Raphael pulled out his phone and dialed. After two rings she answered.

"Hey. Which one are you? Yeah, flash it." The small porch light on the unit to the far left suddenly flashed and Raph nodded toward it. "Yeah we see your car. Back way? She said go around the back and there's a small lot behind their building. Her bedroom has a balcony she'll open it up for us."

They did just that. They parked in the back and Raphael was the first to go. The grass was wet from the sprinkler system and after ducking behind what looked like a tool shed he headed to the balcony. With the lights off in the back he had no difficulty remaining hidden and was soon standing on the balcony. The glass door slid open and he remained on edge until she poked her head out.

"Hey," she said, opening the door wider and soon he was inside, her scent surrounding him like a blanket.

"Hey," he said just as Usagi then Leo entered her room. "How is she?"

"She's getting the chills," said Tara, leading then out of her room, down the hall and a flight of stairs, and finally to the livingroom. Immediately Leo went to Diana and frowned. The vibrant blonde was pale and sweaty, and shivering under two blankets. "Has Don figured anything out?"

"No," said Leo before looking to Tara. "We think with Stockman targeting the two of you that you should come with us."

"I don't want to run from my home," said Tara stubbornly. "That fucker isn't going to make me run to ground."

"Tara, we want to help you and Diana but we can't topside like we can at our place," said Leo. "We have precautions to help fight Stockman. This will be temporary until we can find him. We've dealt with him before. Please, let us help you."

Raphael watched as she weighed the pros and cons. After a moment she nodded while looking down at her friend. Tara then started moving around the place grabbing phones, a laptop, chargers, and finally headed up the stairs. The three non-humans stayed in the livingroom as movements increased upstairs and soon she was coming down with two bags wearing jeans, a gray hoodie, and sneakers.

"Temporary, right?" she asked. "Fine. Let's go. For all we know he's watching us now. I didn't even think to sweep the place for bugs."

Tara went to Diana who was barely able to stay awake long enough to agree to be carried. The effects of the toxin in her body were progressing rapidly. Deciding to go the balcony route again, Leonardo and Raphael each took a bag and rushed to her room while Usagi took care in lifting up Diana. Tara followed him up the steps and she chuckled as Diana made a comment about soft bunnies while snuggling into the small opening of his gi where a hint of furry chest was visible. When Usagi stepped onto the balcony she locked every door and window before going around the front and meeting them by the decked out van in the back. Diana was still asleep, resting against a still flustered Usagi as Leo put the van into gear and headed to the lair.

"Tara not many have been brought to the lair," said Leonardo seriously as he made a left turn. "There is still a small part of me that wants to blindfold you so that the location remains secret but I trust you."

"I understand. I know what its like to want to keep something secret."

"Do you?" asked Leonardo seriously and Tara met his eyes through the rear-view mirror.

"I do," she answered, just as serious. "We all have secrets Leo and if it takes me telling you one of mine to gain your trust."

"He ain't askin' for that," said Raphael. "None of us are."

"Still..." Tara looked at Raphael's sai before up at him. "Do you trust me? Really?"

"Yeah," he said, but Tara wasn't convinced. "You saved my bro, you didn't turn him into the cops or worse, and you've been nothin' but honest."

Tara nodded but she still wasn't convinced. She knew telling them about her mutation and indestructible skin would be a sign of faith but she didn't want to do it in a van. The timing wasn't right so she settled into her bench seat across from Usagi and Diana, thinking over how and when she'd let them in on her secret.

.

.

.

Michelangelo snapped awake at the sound of someone screaming. Beside him, Angel roused as well, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as they tossed his orange comforter aside. The screaming sounded again and they shared a look before Michelangelo bolted out of his room without his new black bandana or his gear, Angel following behind him after finding her jeans and slipping them back on. Together the pair rushed toward Donatello's lab and what Michelangelo saw had him freezing in place.

Diana, on Don's table, being held by Raphael and Usagi as she screamed in pain. Mikey rushed to Tara, who was holding Diana's hand. Tara saw him and her face was filled with fear of the unknown.

"What happened?"

"Stockman got her with the same stuff he gave you," she said in a whisper and Michelangelo's face darkened as the blonde woman finally settled down after her seizure. "That bastard. Goddammit!"

"How long ago?" he asked.

"A few hours," said Tara as Diana started shaking again.

"Right now she's feeling like she's being boiled alive," said Michelangelo, pushing at his brother's hands and lifting Diana up. Raphael looked like he wanted to argue but Mikey shook his head and went toward the bathroom with Donatello hot on his heels. He went to the shower and settled in with her while speaking to Donatello "Cold, Don, please."

"All right." Mikey's body jolted as the cold water sputtered out of the showerhead and then he relaxed as Diana murmured something unintelligible against his neck and he soothed her by running his hand up and down her back. "Mikey?"

"The first two days are the worst," he said, serious blue eyes meeting Donatello's. "Its like you're on fire from the inside out, swimming in lava, and you're surprised your skin isn't melting off your bones."

"I need to take some blood," said Donatello. "It might affect her differently. I have no idea if she's going to mutate or just get the seizures."

"Yeah," said Mikey. "I get that."

Donatello left and in his place was Tara, kneeling beside the tub, arms braced on the edge of it so that droplets of water peppered her skin. She had taken off her sweatshirt to reveal a white tanktop with gray lace trim at the top. Her jade eyes were filled with concern and sadness as they traveled over her dripping wet friend. She reached in to pull off her boots.

"Diana would be pissed if I let her ruin her boots," said Tara softly, letting the boots drop on the bathroom rug. "What happens next?"

"The fever has set in," he said. "Along with the seizures though they will remain mild for now they will get worse. I'm not going to lie these next few days are going to suck."

"When did the changes in features start?" asked Donatello as he returned with a needle.

"I'm not sure," said Michelangelo. "Day two?"

"We'll just have to monitor her," he said. "April and I are on the verge of a breakthrough. I found trace elements of the mutagen that changed us but something else, too. Something familiar but I haven't quite put my finger on it yet."

"You'll get it," said Mikey. "You always do."

Donatello nodded before bending down. Tara shifted to make room for him and watched as he easily took blood from her friends arm. Diana hadn't even flinched when the needle pierced her skin. Tara resumed her spot and the three of them sat in the bathroom with nothing but the sounds of the water to keep them company after Donatello retreated to his lab.

"There's something wrong with me, too," said Tara, deciding now would be a good time to tell someone her secret. Who better than Michelangelo? His blue eyes shifted to hers, she had his full attention. "I found out when I was little that my skin... When you touch it its soft and pliable but..." She looked down, biting her lip, debating on how to continue. Rubbing the back of her neck to show her discomfort she straightened, standing up to start pacing the small room. "I got shot once. The bullet hit my throat. My skin stopped it. Its super strong. I'm practically indestructible and feel no pain whatsoever. Except for when I have heartburn, that sucks."

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"If I were to grab a knife right now and try and stab myself in the chest, it wouldn't go through the skin. More than likely the blade would shatter, depending on how hard I tried to thrust it inside me. I have a bit of extra strength too thanks to the skin that's harder than steel. Diana likes to call me Tara Frost."

"Like Emma Frost," said Michelangelo, getting the analogy right away.

"Yeah," she said.

"You've been like this your whole life?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Tara, resuming her spot, sitting criss-cross on the floor beside the tub.

"Thanks for sharing," said Michelangelo, making her look up to meet his gaze. "I can tell with how you look now that not a lot of people know."

"Just Diana..." Tara smiled. "And now you. I've hidden it from everyone, including my family. I'll... Tell your brothers later."

"Hey," he said. "Don't feel pressured into telling them either. Also? I expect you to show me how protective that skin is."

"Hah, I'm sure I can find a knife somewhere in here to use," she said.

"Yeah, somewhere," he answered, shifting Diana around. "She still feels warm but her temp is going down. She's going to need some clothes. We can fill some bags with ice when she gets too hot and place them on her to cool her down."

"Now it will be me who owes you for taking such good care of her," said Tara.

"Think of this as paying you back for getting me out of that cage," he said back.

.

.

.

Donatello rubbed his tired eyes. He'd been at this for a while, the new blood sample he had from Tara helping immensely. Though their DNA was different, he still found the same traces in her blood that was in Mikey's. Once again he found himself wracking his brain for the answer. A pair of hands settled on his shoulders and he smiled at the feel of lips at the back of his neck.

"You need to rest. You know better than anyone that lack of sleep can hinder the thought process."

"I know," he said. "I just... Ugh, its right here!"

"Diana is resting comfortably in the guest room. Usagi and Mikey are watching over her right now along with Tara. I think we can regroup in the morning and go over what's causing this secondary mutation in Michelangelo-"

"Wait. _What_ did you say?" he asked, clinging to something she had said.

"I..." April stepped back as he twisted around on his rolling chair then stood, facing her. The look of desperation on his face had her rethinking about what she had said. "I said we can start again int he morning."

"No, no, not that..." Donatello went over their conversation and then something lit up behind his eyes. A spark, and he laughed, gripping her by the shoulders and pulling her in for a long, sensual kiss that had her toes curling against the floor. "Genius. _God_ I love you."

"I, what?" she asked, heart thundering in her chest but Donatello wasn't paying attention to her. He was back at his microscope, a new air about him. He just said he loved her and her world was suddenly spinning off its axis AGAIN when it came to him and he probably had no idea he had just said it!

"I know what the other element is!" he said excitedly, oblivious to her internal freak out. "I know exactly what we're dealing with!"

.

.

.

TBC...


End file.
